I'm Here
by Starzeee96
Summary: Set After 7x09 when Ian finds out Mickey has escaped prison. Whilst on shift answering a 911 call Ian finds an unexpected surprise. Ian/Mickey hurt and Angst, Mild Language.
1. Chapter One: 911 Call

Lip lay across the room from his brother Ian. "Hey you awake?" he asked glancing at the LED alarm clock that illuminated the room with a green glow.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Ian croaked his voice raspy from lack of sleep.

"Just gone 4" Lip replied looking over to Liam's bed to make sure he was still sleeping. He could hear Carl below still snoring, that boy could sleep through anything. A few minutes passed when Lip broke the silence again. "Do you really not know where Mickey is?" Lip asked rolling over to face his brother.

"Don't have a clue, I've been awake all night thinking about it... I just thought he would have... I don't know" Ian trailed off running his hands through his red mane.

"You expected him to call, didn't you?" Lip replied hearing the hurt in his brother's voice.

"Yeah" Ian mumbled turning to face the wall now, Lip took this as a gesture to shut up and let his brother sleep.

Ian tossed in his bed trying to get comfortable, before realising it was light outside, his eyes darted across the room to the clock. "Shit I'm fucking late" Ian cursed. He noticed Lip was still in bed probably hung over he thought to himself.

He darted out of bed rushing to the bathroom throwing on his uniform piece by piece. Ian rushed downstairs grabbing his boots and sitting on the bottom step to put them on.

"Late?" Debbie asked making up some milk for Franny.

"Yeah overslept, couldn't sleep for shit last night" Ian replied tying up his laces.

"Mickey?" Debbie asked.

 _Jesus, does everyone know?_ Ian thought. "Yeah," He said quickly rushing out the door. Ian got work as fast as he could luckily Sue had covered for him with Rita.

"Thank you" Ian mouthed across the lockers as he dropped off his duffle bag. Ian made his way to the ambulance re-stocking the IV bags to look busy.

"What happened Gallagher you look like shit," Sue said leaning against the ambulance door that was propped open with a metal hinge lock.

"Nothing just didn't get much sleep last night," Ian said putting on a fake smile. Sue was just his partner but she had picked up when he was lying, she had to if she was going to be able to manage him if his bipolar was to play up.

"Trevor keeping you up?" Sue laughed but stopped when she saw Ian's face drop. _Shit. Trevor. How could I forget about my boyfriend?_

"Yeah I guess you could say boyfriend trouble" Ian tried to laugh but it just came out as a hurtful moan. Luckily he didn't have to talk about it anymore, dispatch came over the radio.

"This is dispatch we have an RTC, Looks like a possible hit and run, three victims that we know of" Thank God. Ian couldn't press his radio quick enough.

"3008 to control on our way" Ian spoke quickly into his radio closing the back of the ambulance and jumping in the passenger side. Sue was a better driver when it came to responding to calls Ian often got flustered and drove a little manic.

"There" Ian pointed and Sue pulled up switching off the blue lights and siren, Ian grabbed his kit and a C-collar and rushed to the nearest body, I'll take this guy you take her Ian said pointing to the female that lay across the street from him.

"hello, can you hear me? hello? can you tell me your name?" Ian asked gently rubbing his knuckles into the man's shoulder to get a response, the man groaned nodding his head.

"Don't move Sir, I'm just going to put this around your neck is that okay, do you have a name?" Ian asked softly seeing the man wince when he talked. There was a deep gash above his eye.

"J-Jake" he stuttered wincing at the sirens the second ambulance had just pulled up. Ian slowly lifted Jakes top up he had significant bruising to his stomach and when Ian pressed he cried out in pain.

"I know, I know it hurts, I'm sorry. Okay Jake stay here one second don't move my colleagues have just arrived to take you to hospital okay" Ian soothed standing to give the driver the run down whilst his partner placed Jake on a back board.

"Right, he's got a large gash above his eye but he seems quite with it, he been responsive and taking, significant bruising to the abdomen, I'm thinking internal bleeding, he hasn't complained of back or neck pain but I've put a C-collar on as a precaution, I was just about to start an IV if he's haemorrhaging internally he'll need the fluids" Ian said standing back and letting them take him away in the second ambulance.

"Sue, how is she?" Ian called out.

"Can you bring me a back board" Sue called. Ian brought over a backboard from the ambulance and helped Sue carry the young female to the ambulance.

Ian stopped himself on the way back to the passages side, he felt odd, like something was off. "Didn't dispatch say there were three victims?" Ian asked Sue who was about to drive off.

"I don't know E, but she needs a hospital now," Sue said abbreviating Ian's name, she did that sometimes. Ian couldn't shake this feeling and decided to go with his gut.

"Take her, I'm going to look around," Ian said closing his door and grabbing another kit and collar from the back, Sue nodded in agreement and left.

Ian surveyed the area looking around, he walked towards the car that had hit the other two victims. _Why did no-one check the car?_ He thought. Ian made his way around to the driver's side, the door was open but the seat empty. There was a trail of blood from the car, looked like the person had tried to get away, Ian followed the blood, he didn't have to walk far before he found a huddled figure slumped against the sidewalk wall.

 _Of course, they tried to run off, they almost killed those two people_. Ian was furious, he almost felt like leaving them there, but Ian knew he couldn't do that.

"Hello?" Ian called out now running towards the figure. It was a man, he could tell that much. He was covered in blood, it was all over his face, probably from a head wound Ian thought.

Ian grabbed his radio once more. "Dispatch I'm going to need another ambulance to my location, I have a third victim, looks like a head wound" Ian spoke clear standing back a little to see if he could see any other obvious injuries.

"This is Dispatch, an ambulance is going to be at least 30 minutes, is your patient critical?"

"Patient seems stable, I'll do a full assessment now," Ian said now kneeling to his level. "Sir, can you hear me?" Ian spoke quietly, the man groaned and rolled his head back. _Concussion probably._

Ian grabbed his pen light from his bag and opened the man's eyes and flashed the light across, his pupils reacted fine, so Ian moved on to examine the rest of his body. Ian slowly ran his hands down the man's arms and legs patting him down for any obvious deformities. "Hello, sir can you hear me? What's your name?" Ian asked again trying to get a response.

"Gallagher" the man mumbled barely audible, but Ian heard it. He could never forget that voice.

 _Mickey_

"Fuck" Ian gasped out as he stepped back in shock. _How the hell did he not notice it before?_ He knew Mickey had escaped prison. The blood all over his face disguised him, his hair was longer and he almost had a full beard now.

"M-Mickey?" Ian stuttered out.

"Firecrotch," Mickey said with a laugh, wincing.

"What the fuck Mick, you hit two people! You could have killed them!" Ian scolded, he knew Mickey had hurt people before but he'd never hurt an innocent not intentionally.

"It wasn't me- They ran-out- into the road... I-tried to- swerve" Mickey rasped out, it hurt to breathe, Ian noticed this now, and realised he needed medical attention.

"Where does it hurt?" Ian asked trying to wipe some of the blood from his face.

"Ribs-leg-head" Mickey croaked again.

"Okay lay down for me," Ian said removing his jacket to make a pillow for Mickey to rest his head on. Mickey did as he was told and gladly slumped down, at least he didn't have to hold himself up now.

Ian lifted Mickeys shirt examining his abdomen, there was fresh bruising around his ribs and a lot of old bruises and scars. _He was being beaten in prison_. There were marks that looked like stab wounds.

"Are these stab wounds?" Ian asked shocked. Part of the reason Mickey went to prison was because of Ian he was protecting him.

"Y-yeah" Mickey wheezed finding it harder to take simple breaths.

"Okay try not to talk, an ambulance is on its way," Ian said, trying to control his own breathing, now that it was Mickey that was injured everything changed, it was one of his own, he loved him. He hadn't even thought about Trevor.

"N-No" Mickey shouted. "No ambulance, they'll take me back, I can't go back Ian, I can't" Mickey let a small tear fall, he thought Ian hadn't noticed but he had.

"Mickey you need a hospital! I can only do so much with what I have" Ian protested. It Only took a pained look from Mickey for Ian to cancel the ambulance.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ "Dispatch, we no longer need that second ambulance, the patient has done a runner" Ian sighed and took his finger off the radio.

"Promise me something," Ian said trying to prop the injured boy up again. Mickey nodded to exhausted to speak."Just don't die on me," Ian said pulling his phone from his pocket. He dialled Lips number and let it ring, "Hey I need your help with something, I," Ian said biting his lower lip.

 **END**

 **A/N: Was thinking I should just leave it like this, was originally planning on making this a one shot, let me know in the comments/reviews what you think. should I continue?**


	2. Chapter Two: You Need a Hospital Mick

Lip stirred from his sleep, to hear his phone ringing. "Jesus" he cussed as he was temporarily blinded by the sunlight. "What time is it?" Lip said to himself still trying to find his ringing phone. "Hello, Ian?" He said groggily.

"Hey, I need your help with something?" Ian said nervously biting his lower lip.

"Um sure, what is it?" Lip asked confused he thought Ian was at work, what would he need his help with?

"So this morning when you asked if I knew where Mickey was...

"Yeah...

"Well I found him, he's hurt..bad I need your help. You need to help me get him to the house, I need you to borrow Kev's truck... and hurry, were round the corner from patsy's, you should see the car it's pretty smashed up, hurry before the cops show to tape off the area though" Ian said quickly, Lip could hear the panic in his voice.

 _Jesus Ian._ Lip thought, he didn't argue he quickly threw on some clothes and went next door to get the Van.

"Mickey come on you have to help me here," Ian said struggling to hold the boy upright, Ian was tall but Mickey was heavy and apparently quite muscly.

"It hurts" Mickey groaned leaning further into the crook of Ian's neck. This was very unlike Mickey he wasn't the touchy-feely type.

"Mick? ...Mick?" Ian repeated. "Hey stay with me Lip is on his way, Ian said worried at how hard Mickey was fighting to stay conscious.

"Ian" Lip came running round the corner he couldn't bring the van any closer the crashed car was blocking the road. Lip starting walking towards Ian, he was taking Mickey's full weight now.

"Fuck, Ian man he needs a hospital" Lip greeted as he saw the state Mickey was in.

"I know he does, but he can't go to the hospital without going back to prison, ugh just help me dammit," Ian said still struggling with Mickey. Both Ian and Lip took one of Mickey's arms and supported him round the waist.

They got to the van luckily without anyone seeing them, Ian had to run back for his medical bag and supplies, he opened up the back of the van and hopped in sitting next to Mickey, supporting him best he could.

"You good?" Lip asked looking back to see Ian cradling a barely conscious Mickey in his arms, he looked horribly pale.

"Just drive... quickly" Ian snapped.

They soon arrived back at the Gallagher's. Lip helped get Mickey into the house they tried to get him upstairs but it proved difficult. "Just get him on the couch," Ian said trying to carry his bag at the same time.

 _Shit, I'm stilI on shift Ian thought._ What would he tell Sue or Rita? None of that mattered now, not even Trevor, Mickey needed his help and he would always be first priority over anything or anyone.

Debbie had heard all the commotion and had come downstairs, she was the only other Gallagher home. "What the hell is going on?" Debbie asked walking into the living room Franny balanced on her hip. "Mickey, Jesus what happened?" Debbie asked noticing a barely conscious Mickey on the couch.

"Not now Debs" Lip said pushing her back. "Go back upstairs" he added.

Ian knelt down beside Mickey and took his hand in his. "Mick, can you hear me?" Ian asked giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Worried Ian started rummaging through his bag, he found the pen light he had used earlier. He opened one of Mickey's eyes and flashed the light across, he then followed and repeated in the other eye. Lip watched nervously.

"Fuck" Ian muttered. "Fucking Jesus" Ian ran his hands through his hair pulling at the ends.

"Whats wrong?" Lip asked knowing from Ian's reaction that it must be bad.

"YOU NEED A FUCKING HOSPITAL MICKEY" Ian yelled at the unconscious boy. "His pupils are sluggish" Ian spoke now.

"What does that mean?" Lip asked. He knew it had something to do with the brain and swelling or pressure.

"It means he probably has a brain bleed or fractured skull, there's basically a shit load of pressure building up in his head," Ian said rummaging through his medical kit again.

"What can you do?" Lip asked.

"Not much... the swelling might go down on it own" _But I doubt it Ian thought_. He was just being hopeful, he pulled an IV kit from his bag and inserted it into Mickey's arm.

"Jesus" Lip hissed turning away quickly, he always hated needles, they made him so squeamish.

"Sorry, " Ian said not taking his eyes off Mickey. Ian grabbed a bag of clear saline and attached it to the IV site, he then drew back some medicine in a syringe and injected it into the bag of fluids.

"Hold this" Ian said passing the bag of fluids to Lip.

"Shit Ian this looks bad, I think we should take him to the hospital," Lip said shaking his head.

"Don't you think I know that!" Ian snapped again.

Mickey stirred throwing his head back as he tried to tug at his IV. "Mickey, hey?" Ian cooed gently stroking back the boy's hair, blood was still slowly oozing from his head but most of it had dried to his face and was starting to flake off.

Neither of the boys had noticed Debbie was still in the room, she left briefly to get a damp cloth, she approached Ian who had beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Here," she said passing him the wet cloth.

Ian nodded "Thanks, Debs" Ian carefully wiped the dried blood away, being careful of the other cuts on Mickeys face.

"Mickey?" Ian asked setting the cloth down on the table, he could see his face more clearly now.

"Gallagher" Mickey smiled painfully moaning as pain took over his body in waves.

"What hurts?" Ian asked his eyebrows furrowed with worry, he was glad that Mickey was talking, that was a good sign.

"Everything" Mickey whimpered like a small child, he griped Ian's hand tight as another wave of pain hit.

Ian looked over Mickey with sympathetic eyes, Lip still stood holding the IV up in the air. "Do you think we should change him into clean clothes?" Lip asked, looking at the blood-stained clothes Mickey was in, there was dirt and blood all over the place.

"Yeah," Ian said still not taking his eyes of Mickey. " Lip noticed this and nodded. "I'll go get some"He hooked the bag of fluids to the top of the lamp shade and ran off to get some clean clothes.

Debbie inched closer to Ian she was worried for Mickey, yes, but also worried for her brother he only ever got this worked up over Mickey and vice versa, when Ian was in the hospital Mickey couldn't stand to see him ill, knowing that he couldn't do anything.

"Ian?" Debbie asked. Ian finally looked away from Mickey but still gripped his hand tight.

"yeah?" Ian responded taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Debbie asked gently bobbing her knee to keep Franny quiet.

"W-what," Ian said glancing back at Mickey.

"Are you okay, everyone's worried about Mickey, no-one asked you how your feeling?" Debbie asked Ian didn't look too good either, he looked pale and clammy.

"Yeah just tired, nervous, I feel sick, seeing him like this, it's upsetting, I feel responsible in a way" Ian mumbled the last part lowering his head with guilt.

"You didn't cause this Ian don't beat yourself up!" Debbie said laying her free hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Thanks, Debs," Ian said with a small smile. Lip entered the room with some fresh clothes.

"Here, I didn't know what would fit," he said handing Ian a few shirts and some jogging bottoms.

"Mick?" Ian soothed trying to sit him up again. Mickey protested when Lip and Ian attempted to move him.

"Stop it fucking hurts!" Mickey cried out.

"Mick its okay, you'll feel so much better if we can clean you up, I promise" Ian soothed trying to calm him down.

Mickey relaxed a little at the gentle touch of Ian's soft hands. "Thank you" he spoke again. Ian reached into his bag again and drew up another syringe injecting it right into the IV site this time.

Mickey rolled his head back and his muscles became limp and flaccid. Lips eyes widened thinking the worst.

"What did you give him?" Lip asked worriedly.

"Morphine and there's a sedative already in his IV" Ian replied slowly lifting Mickeys top up, it was hard to remove because the blood acted like a glue and it was stuck to his body. Ian carefully peeled away his clothes and wiped away more blood being careful of his injuries, even though Mickey was drifting in and out, he didn't want to cause any more damage.

With the help of Lip, Ian changed Mickeys top and moved on to his lower half. Lip removed his pants, normally he would have made a joke about how hairy his legs were or wouldn't have even gone near Mickeys junk, to begin with, but he knew the severity of the situation.

Also, there was no way Ian could do it on his own, Mickey was barely with it and it took the both of them to maneuver him safely.

"Shit" Ian said noticing Mickeys leg, he forgot he was complaining about it earlier, it was almost double the size of the other one and it looked bowed.

"God that looks bad" Lip stated noticing Mickeys leg.

Ian ran his hands through his hair again pacing back and forth. _What the hell am I doing? I can't take care of him Jesus I'm just an EMT, not a fucking doctor._ Ian thought.

"Okay, Okay" Ian knelt beside him once more. Ian felt Mickey's foot with the back of his hand, it was cold. Ian then ran his index and middle finger on the side of his foot, he could barley his foot pulse. "Can you hold is thigh down" Ian pointed to Lip. Lip cringed at the thought of what Ian was about to do.

"It's now or never" Ian mumbled pulling at Mickey's leg with force, he heard a crack and his leg looked a lot straighter, Ian felt for his pulse again, it was much stronger now.

Ian was glad that it was only his lower leg that was broken, if it was his femur it would have been a much different story, in fact, he probably would have bled out by now. Ian and Lip finished changing Mickey and both took a well-deserved sit down, Ian still hadn't moved from Mickey's side.

"Mick?" Ian said softly noticing the older boy stir.

"E" Mickey replied struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You're going to be okay" Ian soothed rubbing his thumb gently across Mickey's cheek. Ian brushed Mickey's hair from his eyes, it was so long now.

"Fuck it hurts bad E" Mickey wheezed his breathing still bad. Ian knew he needed a hospital, but there was no way Mickey was going to let him take him, at least not consciously.

"I know," Ian said empathetically. "Do you want some more pain killers?" Ian asked re-adjusting his position, his legs were starting to fall asleep.

"N-No they make me feel funny" Mickey said taking another painful breath. This made Ian wince. He knew he couldn't give him anymore sedative without risking his airways deteriorating anymore, and he couldn't give him much more pain relief without overdosing him, but Ian couldn't stand to see Mickey in this much pain.

Every time Ian thought about calling an ambulance, he reversed the situation and he knew that Mickey would do the same for him.

"I'm so sorry Mick, I should have visited you more, I gave up on us," Ian said softly feeling a wave of guilt wash over him.

"It's okay- I forgive yo-

Mickey was cut off by the narrowing of his airways, his wheezing now became raspy gasps for air as his body attempted to do anything to get air in. "M-Mickey. MICK" Ian panicked shooting up from his sitting position.

Mickey was now clutching at his chest, trying to signal to Ian that he couldn't breathe. Ian was already up on his feet trying to ease frantic Mickey.

"C-cant Br-e-a-th" Mickey managed to gasp out in between painful breaths. Lip came back into the room at the awful sound of Mickey gasping for air.

"Ian I'm calling an ambulance this is fucking crazy!" Lip yelled over the commotion trying to get his phone from his pocket.

"NO," Ian and Mickey said in union.

"He's going to die, Ian, he can't breathe for fuck's sake" Lip protested dialing the numbers 9-1-1.

"I can help," Ian said unwrapping a small needle from his bag.

"Ian" Lip said his thumb hovering over the dial button.

"Give me a minute" Ian snapped, running his hand along Mickey's rib cage, "1,2,3 he counted along the spaces between his ribs, before darting the needle into his chest, a small sound of whooshing air was released and Mickey took a deep breath in. He could breathe again.

All three boys exhaled loudly. "Pneumothorax" Ian laughed a little out of relief, he was surprised he had managed to keep the ambulance at bay this long.

 **END**

 **A/N: Let me know what you thought of this chapter please? and where you would like to see this story go? what kind of things you would like to see happen. Any suggestions are welcome, thanks so much for all your support on the first chapter! You guys legit blew up my phone within a few hours of posting the first installment. :) xx**


	3. Chapter Three: I Need Help

"Ian this is fucking dangerous" Lip said putting his phone away.

"Beleive me I know," Ian said threading a small tube into the needle shaft that he just inserted into Mickey's chest, he taped it securely down and added some gauze to Mickeys head wound it had almost stopped bleeding now.

"That looks so painful, Jesus" Lip said through gritted teeth, it was nasty to look at, Ian placed an air tight empty fluid bag on the end of the tube, fluid started quickly rushing into the bag, almost filling it instantly.

"Yeah a collapsed lung, its full of fluid," Ian said shaking his head he didn't know what else he could do if Mickey was to deteriorate again.

Lip walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "You want one?" Lip asked swaying the bottle in the air.

"Yeah," Ian said joining him in the kitchen, he took a seat at dinner table making sure he still had Mickey in his peripheral vision.

"Well deserved I think," Lip said holding his beer out to 'cheers' his brother. 

"fucking right," Ian said with a small nervous laugh as he clinked bottles with his brother, he couldn't help but glance between Lip and Mickey as he was talking. The door opened Carl entered joining them at the table.

"what's up with you two?" Carl asked seeing how exhausted both boys looked. It was just the three of them and Mickey in the house, Fiona was at patsy's working a 24-hour shift. Debbie had gone back to Neils and Frank had Liam off god knows doing what.

"Long day," Ian sighed gesturing to the couch.

Carl looked towards the couch seeing the set up with tubes and wires everywhere, he moved closer to see who it was. "Fuck, Mickey?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Ian said trying to see past Carl, he held his breath as he watched Mickey's chest rise and fall making sure was still breathing.

"What the hell happened?" Carl asking momentarily forgetting that Mickey was meant to be in a prison cell.

"Car accident," Ian said now standing fretting because he couldn't see Mickey properly, Carl had blocked his view.

"Shit it looks bad," Carl said gesturing to the blood with his hands, really Mickey needed a bath to probably clean him, but he was far too unstable to move. 

Ian pulled out his phone, low battery came up on the screen, he dismissed it and looked at all the miss calls and texts. There was several from Trevor and Rita and a few texts, but Sue was blowing us his phone, there were too many angry texts and voicemails to listen to "Shit" he whispered.

"Sup?" Carl asked raising an eyebrow still looking at Mickey.

"Nothing just work," Ian said now sitting across from Mickey. Ian dialed Sues number it rang for a little and Sue answered, she sounded pissed.

"Gallagher," Sue said bluntly.

"Sue I am so sorr-

"Let me stop you there, Ian what the hell happened today?, You never came back to work, I'm not going to keep covering for you unless you give me a damn good explanation," She said tapping her foot impatiently even though Ian couldn't see.

"Look I need your help" Ian replied ignoring her question.

"Ian!" Sue said getting frustrated. "Look I get it alright I understand to a degree, but you left in the middle of shift without an explanation dodged all mine and Rita's calls, she's furious by the way and you STOLE medical equipment! I went back to the scene you were gone and your kit was nowhere to be seen" Sue said raising her voice a little now.

"Sue please calm down alright, I'm going to explain everything I just need you to trust me?" Ian said and the line went silent. "Sue?" Ian added still no response.

"Su-

"I'm here... what do you need Gallagher?" Sue said rolling her eyes. _What was she doing?_

"You still on shift?" Ian asked.

"Yeah working a double again, and making up for your sorry arse" Sue replied cockily.

Ian laughed a little "I need you to come to 2119 S Homan Ave... and bring the ambulance, but it needs to be off the record, so turn the GPS tracker off" Ian said completely expecting Sue to lose it, he never knew how she was going to react, he told her about Mickey once and she actually thought it was a cute relationship in a gay way .

"This better be good Gallagher, okay, what do I tell Rita?" Sue asked hoping into the ambulance.

"Tell her your picking me up and that I'm coming back on shift," Ian replied not really thinking it through, if they were to get a call there was no way he was leaving Mickey.

Sue didn't ask any more questions. "Be there as soon as I can" She said hanging up the phone. Ian sighed slouching back in his chair.

"what was all that about?" Carl asked now heading towards the stairs.

"Don't ask" Ian said. Carl went upstairs, his interest elsewhere, Lip re-entered the room joining his brother, he sat on the spare seat passing Ian his deserted beer.

"Here," He said. Ian raised his hand to protest. "I probably shouldn't be drinking, especially if I have to perform any more proceeders on Mick," Ian said glancing back over to where he lay, he was still unconscious but his breathing sounded much better.

Ian got up from his chair grabbing his pen light, once again he shone it in Mickey's eyes, he fought back against Ian trying to keep his eyes closed. Mickey groaned coming round again.

"Mick calm down just let me do this" Ian said forcing his eye lip open to check his pupils they were still slow, this meant the pressure in his head wasn't going down.

"Damn" Ian cursed throwing the pen light on the table with frustration.

"Chill Ian" Lip said just as a knock came at the door. Ian already standing went to answer it. Sue stood looking flustered, she pushed past Ian letting herself in.

"you weren't kidding when you said you lived in the ghett-

Sue stopped in her tracks seeing Mickey on the couch and Ian's best attempt at and IV and chest drain. Ian saw her face quickly closing the front door. "I did the best with what I had" Ian blurted out trying to defend himself before Sue blew her top.

"With what you had!? Ian Mercy is about a 5-minute drive from your house! What the hell! This man needs a hospital!" Sue yelled now rushing to Mickey's side, she felt for a radial pulse then the carotid. "His pulses are weak, I'm calling this in," Sue said disgusted at Ian she went to reach for her radio but Ian snatched it from her hands before she had the chance.

"No! Your not" Ian said raising his voice.

"Ian what the fuck! This man needs help he's dyin-

"Don't say it!" Ian paused he took a deep breath, the silence was piercing..."Sue this is Mickey" Ian said softly, and with that one sentence, she understood. Ian had talked about Mickey lots of times, she knew how much he cared about him even now knowing that he was with Trevor she could tell when he talked that he didn't feel the same.

He may have loved him, but he will never love anyone the way he loves Mickey and Sue could see that now. She also knew that Mickey had gone to prison protecting Ian. It was a whole different ball game now. Ian couldn't take Mickey to the hospital without sending him back to prison.

"Mickey? as in the one who's meant to be in prison? Wait did he hurt those people?" Sue said piecing together why Ian was acting so strange earlier.

"They ran out, he tried to swerve" Ian defended again.

"Right okay, let me grab the monitor from the rig," Sue said running off back to the ambulance.

"You really think she's going to keep quiet?" Lip huffed swirling the remainder of his beer playfully around the bottle.

"I trust her Lip," Ian said cupping his hand around his mouth, then rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _Jesus has that been there since last night? Ian thought._ He had barely had time to get dressed this morning he skipped his shower and breakfast, probably why he felt so light headed.

"well, I don't" Lip said downing the remaining beer.

Sue returned with her kit, a proper IV stand, and the handheld monitor to check his vitals. "Here," she said passing Ian the monitor, he grabbed some pads from his kit and placed them in the corrects spots on his chest then placed the wires in the corresponding places.

Ian turned on the machine and waited for Mickey's heart rhythm to show up, it slowly started beeping printing out a sheet of paper with a more detailed heart tracing. Ian examined the bit of paper making sure his heart was in the correct rhythm which is was, whilst Sue was checking his blood pressure.

"Your mad" Sue said shaking her head and she pumped up the cuff.

"I tell myself that every day" Ian laughed but it was true sometimes he did feel mad or crazy like everything was a dream. Sometimes the Gallaghers lives got so crazy and out of hand that Ian was convinced it was just his Bipolar playing up.

"Bp is low," Sue said looking up over her shoulder at Ian, a concerned look plastered on her face.

"Yeah so is his heart rate, but it's in sinus rhythm so that's good, should we start another line?" Ian asked looking to Sue for advice she'd been doing this job for 10 years.

"Yeah I'll set up the drip" Sue replied handing Ian another IV kit. Sue helped Ian make Mickey more comfortable and did an assessment herself to make sure Mickey was stable enough for her to leave.

"Right you've got the kit and I'm going to put some more saline in the fridge, keep him hydrated and you have enough pain meds in there for a good week," Sue said looking around to see if there was anything she had forgotten,

"I've got to get this call," Sue said now laying a hand on Ian's shoulder, "you call me if you need anything alright? and don't worry about work, I'll cover for you" Sue added with another smile.

Ian walked Sue to the door still keeping an eye on Mickey. "Thank Sue.. really," Ian said waving as she got back into the ambulance. Sue rolled down the window. "Keep an eye on his pupils... and Ian if he deteriorates you need to get him to a hospital asap" She added driving off, the blue lights illuminating the street as she drove off and the echoes of sirens faded.

Ian closed the door and made his way back to Mickey. "Hey you," Ian softly noticing Mickey's eyes flutter briefly. This was the most Mickey had been with it since they got him home.

"Carrot top" Mickey croaked back with a laugh.

Ian smiled. "How are you feeling? You scared the shit outta me" Ian added kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Like I crashed my car into a wall," Mickey said between breaths, talking was still hard especially with a tube draining his lungs.

Ian didn't reply he just smiled stroking Mickey's hair to try and relax him, "I want to try and move you upstairs, you'll be more comfortable in my bed," Ian said offering another small smile.

"I can't E, it hurts so bad" Mickey whimpered trying to pull himself closer to the red head but he ended up just causing himself more pain.

"Shhh," Ian soothed. "Me and Lip would move you ok I'll give you some more medicine to make you sleepy okay Mick?" Ian asked willing Mickey to agree, plus Ian would be able to take care of him much better if he had his own room and space.

"O-okay" Mickey wheezed feeling out of breath from all the talking.

"Just rest now," Ian said stroking his hair back once more, Mickey complied and closed his eyes, he was exhausted. Ian drew back another syringe making Mickey drowsy and more easy to move.

Ian and Lip with a little help from a Carl managed to get Mickey up to Ian's room, or Fiona's but she was barely home anymore. Despite the sedative and painkillers Mickey still screamed in agony as the boys tried to move him.

Mickey groaned as they tried to prop him up against the headboard. "Here Mick, is that better now?" Ian asked putting another pillow behind him and under his injured leg.

"Mmmm" Mickey moaned too tired to compose an actual response. Mickey closed his eyes once more, the corners of his mouth creased slightly. A smile as if to say thank you. Ian smiled back "Your welcome bud," Ian said now removing his own shirt.

Ian got changed into some more comfortable clothing and rested his head next to Mickeys, he ran his hands through his hair once more letting his eyes fall shut too.

Lip and Carl both popped their heads round the door throughout the night, Lip at 2 am and Carl at 4 and 6 am. "You alright? Need anything?" the boys asked each time and each time Ian shook his head he was fine, as long as Mickey was still breathing and alive... he was okay.

Ian groaned rolling over in bed, he glanced at the alarm clock it read 7.05 _What the hell is that noise? He thought. Sounded like water running through the pipes, a gurgling noise. Franny Ian thought?_

With Ian still in his tired foggy phase from just awakening he had forgotten where he was and what had happened for a split second Ian had forgotten about Mickey. "Mickey!" Ian said flipping back over to see Mickey laying next to him, he was the one that was gurgling, he couldn't breathe again.

"Mick hey its okay" Ian hushed rolling the boy into his side. Ian's eyes frantically darted around trying to see what the problem was. _The tube maybe?_

Ian lifted Mickeys shirt the tube was fine he looked down to the bag collecting the fluid. "Fuck" Ian muttered. "Okay it's okay Mick, just relax for me I know it's hard" The bag was full of fluid and was coming back up the tube into his lungs. He was drowning internally.

"LIP! CARL?" Ian shouted he couldn't leave Mickey someone had to keep him calm and on his side. "Jesus wake the fuck up!" Ian yelled.

Ian noticed a small tear escape and run down Mickey's face, he gently brushed it away. His eyes locked on Mickeys, he could see how terrified he was and mouthed the words 'It's going to be okay'

"LIP, CARL, ANYONE?" Ian yelled one last time.

 **END**

 **A/N: GUYS THANK YOU! Literally, if you have the time to review please do!, they literally make my day! You guys have motivated me so much to write this story over my others thank you for your positive reviews and responses! I'll be updating this as often as I can, but please let me know what you think of this chapter because I'm constantly doubting myself and I feel as though I'm using too much of the same dialogue or explaining things too much...I don't know haha just let me know what you think!**

 **p.s I'll try and update again before the end of the week 3**


	4. Chapter Four: You're Going to be Fine

"LIP, CARL, ANYONE?" Ian yelled one last time.

"Please" Ian whimpered burying his head into the bed sheets, each raspy breath Mickey took killed Ian inside, he wished he could just take away all the pain and suffering, he hated having to be so strong for Mickey.

"Ian! What's happening?" Carl skid into the door frame trying to get into the room.

"Carl thank fuck go get my medical bag its downstairs, near the couch, its red" Ian burst out with relief that at least one of his brothers had come to his aid.

"It's okay Mick Carl's gone to get help, hold on," Ian said trying to hold himself together and keep Mickey calm simultaneously.

Carl came running back into the room a few seconds later, he tossed down the bag near Ian's feel, he looked just as petrified as Ian did.

"Hold Mickey keep him on his side" Ian directed grabbing his bag tossing the contents all over the floor. Carl obeyed taking over where Ian was stood.

"Where the hell is it" Ian panicked.

"Ian! there's stuff leaking all over the bed," Carl said alarmingly, trying to hold Mickey still who was still thrashing around in an attempt get air in.

"Just hang on" Ian snapped just as terrified, he'd found what he was looking for another drainage bag. "okay Mick this is going to hurt a little but you'll feel a lot better I promise" Ian soothed again, slowly pulling the full bag and replacing it with an empty one.

Mickey screamed as Ian pulled the tube, he felt it grind between his rib cage. As Ian pulled off the bag, most of its contents spilled onto the floor along with most of the remaining fluid that Mickey had been choking on. He cleaned up the remaining fluid securing the bag with more tape.

Both Ian and Carl slumped back onto the floor.

"How many times has this happened," Carl asked taking deep breaths, his heart still in his mouth. 

"A few, and it's going to keep happening, he needs a hospital Carl, and I don't know what to fucking do, I can't let him go back to prison... I love him" Ian said desperately trying to hold himself together, his eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, you're a great EMT and there's no way any of us would have been able to do what you've done," Carl said with a smile, Ian nodded thanking his brother. "...What about Trevor?" Carl added, he had only met the boy once before.

"I can't even think about that right now, I've fucked up, I mean I was never over Mickey, I told myself I was to make it easier on losing him. I should have never got with Caleb or Trevor, I don't know what I'm doing Carl," Ian said burying his head in his hands.

Before Carl had the chance to reply Mickey went into a small coughing fit, instantly drawing Ian's attention back to Mickey. "Shhh, it's okay" Ian spoke gently, moving the boy into a better position that made it easier for him to breathe.

"Ian?" Mickey spoke his voice was husky and dry.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry," Ian said tracing circles around Micky's palm with his thumb.

"Good..and I love you too," Mickey said resting his head back on his pillow. Ian smiled, then blushed realizing he had overheard the conversation he had just had with Carl.

"I'll go get a glass of water" Carl offered, to let the boys have some privacy.

"I'm sorry" Mickey spoke softly trying to reserve his strength.

"What for?" Ian asked joining him back on the bed now.

"For all this shit, I know it's stressing you out, I can't really remember what happened yesterday, just bits, but I know without you I'd probably be dead" Mickey slurred a little making Ian nervous.

"You know I would do anything for you right?" Ian said tilting Mickey's head towards him so he could look him in the eyes.

"Yes," Mickey nodded. "I would do the same for you and I hope you know that" Mickey added slurring again, he let his head rest on Ian's chest, his body relaxed and became floppy.

"Mickey? hey" Ian said trying to lift the boy up, thinking he had fallen unconscious again.

"I'm here," Mickey said his voice hoarse from talking, he nuzzled his head further to into Ian's neck trying to comfort him despite his current state. Mickey was always like that he tried to pretend he didn't care, but he did, he cared a lot more than people thought, he just never liked to show it to anyone but Ian. Mickey had always put up a front, trying to protect everyone all the time, Ian knew he struggled to show his feelings sometimes. That front was down now. In a way, Ian enjoyed seeing this side of Mickey, just not under these circumstances. 

Ian reached over and grabbed the pen light off the bedside cabinet. "Mick look here" Ian gently lifted Mickey's head off his chest so the boy didn't have to exert himself. Ian flashed the light once more making the injured boy wince.

Ian exhaled loudly but didn't say anything he was trying not to worry Mickey. Carl entered placing the water on the cabinet. "Thanks" Ian nodded.

Ian pressed the glass against Mickey's dry lips. "Drink Mick, you need to stay hydrated" Ian said slowly pouring the water into his mouth. Mickey swallowed it was difficult as his mouth was so dry.

" It's bad isn't it?" Mickey said finding it a little easier to talk now his throat was lubricated better.

"You're going to be fine" Ian lied.

"E, don't lie to me" Mickey replied trying to move his position to show Ian he could tell he was lying.

"I'm so worried about you, you shouldn't medically be conscious and talking right now Mick, you have a bad head injury, I'm worried about infection from your tube and I'm not sure how badly your leg's broken, please let me take you to the hospital!" Ian demanded tears pricking his eyes again.

Mickey struggled to sit up from pain and the restriction from the tube, he managed to get into a half sitting position, he placed his hand on Ian's cheek wiping away the escaped tears. "No hospitals," Mickey said slowly and calmly. "You can take care of me here I know you can" Mickey added falling back down to the bed, too exhausted to hold himself up anymore. 

"Mick... I'll keep you here as long as I can but if anything happens that I can't control... I won't let you die" Ian replied his voice cracking with tears. Ian resumed his position on the bed and fell back to sleep cradling Mickey gently being mindful not to knock the tube.

Ian fell asleep for a good 4 hours without being disturbed he looked over at the time it had just gone 1 pm. "Mickey, you okay?" Ian asked nudging the other boy for a response.

"mmm,' Mickey replied opening one eye to let Ian know he was still with him. "Hurts" Mickey whispered just loud enough for Ian to hear. Ian nodded gently sliding out from underneath the covers, he walked to his kit drawing some more morphine back in a syringe. "Here, Let me know if you need more" Ian said laying back down next to Mickey.

Ian got Mickey settled again, he watched him sleep for a bit making sure he was okay before getting up, he needed food and his own medication otherwise he'd be no help to anyone. As Ian went to leave the room Mickey opened his eyes "E"

"Mick, hey, ssh, go back to sleep" Ian hushed moving closer to the boy.

"Don't leave me" Mickey whined, reaching out his hand to try and stop Ian.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere, I was going to make us some food and I need my meds Mick, I missed them yesterday," Ian said softly stroking Mickey's hair to make him sleepy again. 

As much as Mickey wanted him to stay he knew how important it was for Ian to take his meds properly and with food too, they always made him sick if he took them on an empty stomach. "Mm-K go," Mickey said giving him the nod.

"I'll be right back I promise!" Ian said giving Mickey a reassuring kiss on the head. Ian made his way downstairs, Lip passed out on the couch and Carl sat at the table eating some cornflakes.

"Hows Mickey?" Carl asked sloshing milk across the table as he scooped another spoonful into his mouth.

"He's sleeping, I'm about to make us some food" Ian replied grabbing his medicine off the counter, he took a few pills from each bottle tossing them back with a sip of water.

"How long's he been sleeping?" Ian asked signaling to Lip on the couch.

"Well I've been up since 7ish when you called me in, and he's been like that ever since" Carl replied now getting up and placing his empty bowl in the sink.

"Why do you think he's drinking again?" Carl added, vacating to the living room now.

"I don't know, he had a beer last night, then finished off mine, but god knows what else he's drunk" Ian replied grabbing some eggs from the fridge now.

The door went again. Ian raised an eyebrow wondering who it was. Frank.

"Jesus Frank get the fuck out!" Carl yelled trying to close the second door before he could get any further.

"I'm your father...and this is my house, I've brought Liam home... let me through dammit" Frank shouted, obviously lying trying to use Liam as an excuse to get in.

"Wheres Liam Frank?" Carl asked struggling to keep the door shut, Frank had half of his body through, he was still trying to push past Carl.

"Ian!" Carl yelled for assistance, Ian was already on his way, grabbing the bat from the stairs, this awoke Lip, who gladly got up to assist the other two boys in trying to get Frank out.

"Jesus" Frank called out as Ian swung the bat, somehow he managed to worm his way past the boys, noticing the empty morphine containers on the table. "Got any more?" Frank added examining the empty container.

"Frank get the fuck out your not welcome here" Lip added slurring a little, still hungover.

Carl and Ian each grabbed one of Franks' arms, pulling him towards the back door. In the struggle Frank was putting up he elbowed Carl in the face, making the youngest boy fall to the ground.

"Carl! You alright?" Lip asked helping the boy to his feet, Ian now had Frank against the wall. "Get the fuck outta here, now Frank" Ian threatened holding the bat up against his neck.

"I'll leave if you give me some morphine, that's the good shit, hospital grade" Frank spat, the smell of stale beer breath wafted in Ian's face, making him pull away. 

"Frank get the fuck out!" Carl said wiping the blood away from his nose, Frank had got him good. Ian looked over to see if Carl was alright, Frank took his moment of weakness as an opportunity to make a run for it.

Frank dashed up the stairs trying to get away from the boys, he ran into the nearest room, locking the door behind him. The boys sprinted after him, Ian couldn't get up the stairs quick enough. Ian arrived first hearing the lock click on the door, Frank had run into Ian's room. Mickey was in there.

"Jesus Frank open this fucking door" Ian screamed now, he should have never left Mickey alone. Carl and Lip took a step back Ian was fuming with rage, he started hitting the door with the bat.

"FRANK!" Ian shouted again trying to get his arm through the hole he had just made and unlock the door.

Ian got the door open and rushed in slamming Frank against the wall with everything in him. "What did you do Frank! You better not have fucking touched him, I swear to god if you have, I'll fucking kill you" Ian threatened this time thrusting the bat into Franks' ribs, not enough to cause any real damage, just enough to make him double over.

The truth was Frank hadn't even noticed Mickey on the bed, he was trying to get out the window when he saw the morphine in the bag, Carl grabbed Franks hand crushing it with his until he released the bottles he was holding.

"You're not my son's, your not even Gallaghers" Frank spat again as Lip and Carl removed him from the bedroom, Ian had the bat pressed against his back the whole way outside until he was sure he wasn't coming back.

Carl and Lip went back inside, Ian refused to leave the porch until he was sure Frank had left for good.

"IAN! QUICK!" Lip yelled from the doorway. Ian rushed inside, his first instinct was to run upstairs and he wished he hadn't. Ian froze, his body wouldn't physically allow him to move any further.

Ian watched as the scene in front of him played out in slow motion. Carl was struggling to keep Mickey on the bed, his muscles had gone rigid and were stuck in a vigorous state of spasm, he was having a seizure.

"Ian!" Carl shouted at the frozen boy.

"Ian what do we do?!" Lip said now shaking Ian in an attempt to snap him out of his shocked state.

"Ian! Mickey needs help!" Carl shouted again. Ian suddenly came back around taking in his surroundings. Ian darted for the pen light straddling across Mickey's thrashing body to help keep him pinned down. He shone the light across his pupils.

"Fuck his pupils blown" Ian cursed, somehow remaining calm, he grabbed his medical bag drawing up another syringe, this one he was dreading on using, Sue had put it in there for emergencies. Emergencies like this.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Lip said still stood in the doorway. Carl still struggling to hold Mickey down despite Ian's help.

"No! Call Sue, get my phone!" Ian yelled starting to loose his cool.

"Ian you're not thinking clearly!" Lip argued, Carl kept quiet still trying to hold Mickey down.

Ian injected the medicine and within a few seconds Mickeys muscles released, and his body became limp, Carl let go, taking a breath himself.

"Jesus Ian stop it! Just stop trying to protect him alright! Prison doesn't even matter anymore not if he's dead, the only place he'll be going is the ground" Lip said grabbing his brother by the shoulders.

Ian taken back by his brother's harsh words lashed out smacking Lip around the face. Lip didn't retaliate because he knew Ian was hurting badly.

"Lip call Sue...Please!" Ian demanded trying to go for another swing. Lip moved fast taking Ian by the shoulders once more.

"Ian listen to me!" Lip said shaking him roughly. "Your too close to this call the ambulance" Lip added handing him the phone that already had the numbers 9-1-1 punched into the screen.

Ian picked up the phone and threw it at the wall. " Call Sue, now!" Ian yelled shoving his brother off him. Lip retaliated this time pushing Ian back. "Do you want him to die?!" Lip yelled now.

"I'm trying to save his life...I fucking love him... I can't lose him again!" Ian yelled back, tears falling from his eyes. Lip picked his phone off the floor.

"I'm doing this for you Ian," Lip said dialing 9-1-1.

Mickey started fitting again...

Ian collapsed to the floor, tears blurring his vision...

Carl did his best to hold Mickey down...

Lip hit call, the phone started ringing... 

**A/N: Thank you for so much support guys! I tried to edit this more, and I've been through it loads of times trying to make sure there were as little spelling errors and grammatical errors as possible, I'm sorry if it annoys anyone, I don't mean to make mistakes and I'm sorry if it's unreadable because of them!**

 **Please let me know if there are certain scenes that you would like to see? or certain interactions between characters? As long as you guys keep reviewing I'll keep writing! 3**


	5. Chapter Five: Silence Speaks Volumes

Lip held the phone to his ear listening to it ring.

"Emergency services, what service do you require?" the operators monotone voice came over the phone. Lip looked over at Ian, who was now curled up into a near fetal position, he was in hysterics, he looked over at Carl the 15-year-old still trying to hold down Mickey on his own.

"Jesus christ" Lip muttered.

"Hello?" The operator asked. Lip hung up the phone, shaking his head at his own actions, he was meant to be the smart one, the one in charge now that Fiona had left.

Lip grabbed Ian's phone now, scrolling down to Sue, he pressed dial and handed it to Ian. "Here," he nudged holding out the phone to Ian.

Ian looked up, his face streaked with tear tracks and his eyes puffy and red. Lip winced at his brother's appearance.

Ian smiled taking the phone. "S-sue?" Ian stuttered trying to compose himself.

"Ian?" Sue answered. "Is everything okay?" Sue asked she could hear noises in the background and noticed the change in Ian's voice.

"Please, you have to come" Ian cried into the phone, looking back at Mickey.

"I'm not on shift Ian, what's happened?" Sue questioned trying to soothe Ian best she could.

"Mickey...his pupils blown" Ian sobbed now trying to piece together words.

"Ian call an ambulance now! you know how time sensitive these things are!" Sue said sternly and softly.

"I c-can't" Ian cried knowing this would mean he would lose Mickey.

"Ian, you listen to me!, Call that ambulance or I will" Sue shouted, she wasn't going to let someone die if she could help it. Ian dropped the phone to the ground he didn't want to listen anymore.

Lip could hear Sue calling Ian's name, he picked up the phone.

"Ian!"

"No, its Lip" Lip answered.

"Listen to me Lip, you need to call an ambulance now or get him to Mercy and fast, otherwise he will die," Sue said bluntly hanging up. Lip didn't hesitate, he knew Ian would understand later after he'd had time to calm down. Lip called 9-1-1 again.

"Emergency services, what service do you require?" The operator asked.

"Hi Ambulance please to 2119 S Homan Ave," Lip said nervously.

"Is the patient conscious?" The women asked calmly.

"he's having a seizure!" Lip replied raising his voice. The women remained calm.

"Lip! What do I do!" Carl asked still trying to stop Mickey from hurting himself. Lip gave Carl a sympathetic look, truth was he didn't have a clue.

"Is he conscious?" The women asked again. _What a ridiculous question Lip thought, how can someone be having a seizure and be conscious?_

"No, he's not.."

"Is he breathing?" The women asked again staying completely calm and relaxed. _How the hell are you so calm?! Lip thought._

Lip inched closer to Mickey and Carl. "Yeah, I think so..fuck I don't know" Lip answered.

"Okay take a deep breath we've dispatched an ambulance, it's on its way" The women spoke.

 _Thank Fuck._ Lip hung up the phone. Mickey had stopped seizing, he didn't know if that was a bad or good thing.

"I-Ian?" Carl asked now moving closer to his distraught brother. Mickey lay motionless on the bed meaning Carl no longer had to pin his arms and legs down.

"E"? Lip added. Ian was staring into space now, he seemed to be in his own little world, a blank expression plastered on his face.

"Ian?" Carl asked again looking into Ian's eyes, they looked glazed and empty.

"Hello Paramedics?" a male voice came from the stairs.

"Hello?"

Lip rushed to greet them. "upstairs" he shouted. Carl stuck by Ian's side, comforting him even though he was convinced Ian didn't have a clue that he was there.

Didn't take long for the paramedics to realize that Mickey was the patient and not Ian. Carl stayed with Ian who was still out of it.

"How long's he been like this?" The paramedic asked. He looked at Lip for an answer seeing the other two boys looked pre-occupied and unable to help. Carl was in shock a little too now that the adrenaline had worn off.

Carl had seen some pretty fucked up shit between Monica slitting her wrists as thanksgiving, Juvie & Nick bashing in someone's skull with a hammer, but this was more heartbreaking than any of those things. Seeing his brother like this, seeing Mickey like this, was traumatic in itself.

"Um I don't know he only stopped fitting maybe 5 minutes ago," Lip said glancing back at his brothers.

The paramedic nodded "His pupils are fixed and dilated" He muttered to the other man. Ian didn't respond but he twitched hearing the man speak.

One of the paramedics spoke quickly into his radio, Lip was smart but with all the medical terms he didn't have a clue. They strapped Mickey onto a stretcher and hooked him up to a similar machine that Sue had brought the other night.

"He's in V-Fib, we need to shock him," one of the paramedics said placing a hi-flow oxygen mask over Mickey's mouth.

"Right clear" the other replied pressing a button on the machine that delivered a shock to Mickey's heart.

Carl looked away as did Lip they heard the monitor start beeping again it sounded more normal.

"Right back in sinus rhythm let's go... quickly," The paramedic said as he wheeled Mickey out into the ambulance, Lip followed and Carl refused to leave Ian alone.

"Ian?" Carl spoke quietly, he didn't want to scare Ian if he was to suddenly snap round. "Ian, there taking Mickey now?" Carl said again placing his hand on Ian's back. Ian shuddered at Carl's touch.

Lip came running back up the stairs, "guys come on" he said ushering them to follow.  
"Lip something's wrong with Ian," Carl said looking up to his brother for help.

"He's fine, just in shock" Lip added walking towards Ian now.

"Ian...come on man" Carl added snapping his fingers in front of the boy.

Ian inhaled his breathing quickened, it was like he had forgotten how to breathe, his breaths were stuttery like half way through his breath he would just cut off.

"Ian," Carl said again trying to lift his brother up from the seating position. Lip assisted Carl in getting Ian up they guided him outside. _Maybe the fresh air would help?_

The ambulance had left without the boys, they hadn't even been given an option to ride with them, as soon as Mickey was in the ambulance he was blue lighted straight to Mercy.

"Ian Jesus, speak to us!" Lip yelled now sitting Ian down on the porch and taking a seat himself, Carl joined. Fiona pulled up in her new car rushing up the path just as the ambulance was leaving.

Fiona rushed towards the boys counting heads, almost like a head check, _who was in the ambulance?_

"Lip what the fucks going on, who's in the ambulance?" Fiona asked mainly looking at Ian now who looked like he was about to heave the contents of his stomach all over the ground. That's if there was anything in his stomach, he hadn't eaten in almost two days.

"It's Mickey" Lip answered. Fiona's eyes went wide.

"He contacted you?...Ian?" Fiona asked.

"He won't talk," Carl said his eyes fixed on the ground, he was playing with some loose wood from the steps.

"What do you mean he won't talk? Bipolar.. has he been taking his meds?"Fiona asked moving closer to Ian now, bending down to his level.

"He took them this morning I saw him, and he was talking earlier," Carl said again, looking briefly to his brother who was still staring into space.

"He's in shock or some shit" Lip said placing a cigarette between his lips, he lit it taking a deep breath in.

"E" Fiona spoke resting her hand on Ian's knee. Ian remained motionless taking another stuttery breath.

"Ian do you want to go to the hospital?...see Mickey?" Fiona asked again trying to get some response from her brother.

Lip took another puff from his cigarette pulling Fiona to one side. "Fee he's in bad shape, I don't know if seeing him is the best idea, we don't even know if he's alive" Lip trailed off trying to speak quietly.

"Jesus, what the fuck happened?" Fiona replied looking back at Ian.

"Car accident" Lip replied.

Fiona moved back over towards Ian and Carl. "Ian how about we-

"JUST FUCK OFF... everyone just Leave. Me. Alone... Jesus" Ian spat finally losing it. Ian got up from the steps and walked out of the street towards the hospital.

"Should we go after him?" Carl offered.

"No, let him go" Lip replied before Fiona had the chance too.

Ian did walk to the hospital, it took him about 30 minutes but he was consciously taking his time, not wanting to know whether Mickey was alive or...dead.

Ian got to the entrance hesitating, trying to force his body to move, it did. "Um excuse me?" Ian spoke approaching the front desk.

The women looked over the brim of her glasses, giving Ian a judgy look. "yes" She spoke.

"A boy was brought here about and hour ago maybe less?" Ian spoke his voice shaky with nerves.

"Name?" The women spoke.

"Ian Gallagher" Ian stuttered his body still refused to fully cooperate.

"There's no-one here by that name"

"No that's my name, Mickey," Ian said. "His name is Mickey," Ian said trying to peer over the desk to get a look at her screen.

The women typed away at her keyboard with her false nails scraping along the keys, the sound made Ian cringe, she glanced back at Ian. "Last name?"

Ian tried to part his lips to speak but when he did all that came out was a croaked wail as his eyes connected with Mickey.

"Mickey?" He stuttered, he watched as a trolley passed him heading from an area called Resuscitation to I.C.U.

Ian rushed towards Mickey his legs doing all the work, at this point Ian had blocked out everything else that wasn't Mickey, including all the doctors and nurses yelling at him saying 'he wasn't allowed back there'.

Ian didn't care he just needed to know if he was okay, he needed to make sure that it wasn't just the ventilator keeping him alive.

Ian eventually calmed down enough to complied with the nurse, he agreed to wait until they got Mickey up to the I.C.U and until he was stable enough for Ian to come see him.

"Is he Family?" the nurse asked taking a seat next to Ian, they were sat outside the I.C.U entrance.

Ian wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, really he wanted to be left alone, but he replied out of courtesy.

"Um yeah, you could say that, " Ian said with a small smile. His phone started ringing, it had been going off all night. Ian slipped his phone from his pocket examining the screen... Lip...again. Ian rejected the call without a second thought, then opened up his messages to text Lip again.

Ian: Stop calling I'm fine.

Lip: Do you want us to come down? I'm worried

about you, have you taken your meds?.

Ian: I said I'm fine, leave it.

Lip left it not wanting to push his brother any further. Ian put his phone away giving the nurse another awkward smile. Ian was relieved when he saw the doctor approach him

"How is he?" Ian blurted out before the doctor even had a chance to speak.

"Stable" he replied a little too quickly, but Ian knew there was a 'but' coming. "He's going to need surgery, he has a subdural Hematoma, were prepping him now," The doctor said calmly. Ian nodded.

"Do you know what this means son?" The doctor asked noticing the tears in Ian's eyes.

Ian knew what he meant he, was an EMT after all. "I work as an EMT" Ian replied wiping his eyes. "Can I see him?" Ian asked knowing there was a good chance Mickey would die on the table.

"Normally I would say no, but quickly, we'll be taking him down to theater any minute" The doctor smiled knowing the mortality rate of injuries like Mickey's.

Ian walked towards where Mickey lay after being directed by a nurse. He wasn't scared but he'd admit the machines and beeping made him nervous. Unfortunately, Ian had to work around the doctors and nurses that were prepping Mickey, he felt awkward talking to him like this, with everyone else in the room. He felt like he was being forced to say goodbye.

"Hey Mick" Ian swallowed fighting back the tears. Mickey probably couldn't even hear him, he was sedated and intubated. "I'm not going anywhere okay, I'll be here when you wake up" Ian swallowed again wiping the tears away as they fell.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to take him down now," A male nurse said sympathetically as he took the breaks off the bed.

"O-okay" Ian said clutching at Mickey's hand as they wheeled the bed out of the room. "I love you" he whispered letting more tears escape he couldn't bare the thought that this could be the last time he'd ever see Mickey again.

 **Hey, guys, I know its been a few days, I planned on updating way earlier than I have so I apologize. I haven't been well at all, I suffer from several debilitating illnesses so I apologize if sometimes it takes me a while to update. Please be patient with me. Now with that gloomy stuff aside how was this chapter? Also, I would love to hear your guy's input on where you want this story to go? I have a rough idea but I'm struggling a little, so any suggestions would be brilliant! Please review, it makes my day! 3**


	6. Chapter Six: My Mickey

Ian paced back and forth. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours, he had completely lost his concept of time.

 _What if I'd brought him earlier? No-one had even mentioned cops yet? maybe they can't tell its Mickey?_ So many thoughts were running through his head he didn't know what to do, laugh or cry. Maybe both.

"Ian?" Lip said rushing down the hall to greet his brother he was accompanied by Carl.

Ian hugged his brothers thankful that they turned up despite the fact he told Lip to leave him alone. He actually needed the company.

"How's Mickey?" Carl asked.

"He's still in surgery" Ian replied pacing again.

"Fuck" Lip said getting his phone out to check the time.

 _Yeah fuck Ian thought._

Ian sat feeling his stomach churn.

"How long's he been in there? Lip asked taking a seat next to his brother. Carl joined remaining quiet, he wanted to support Ian but didn't really know what to say.

"Too long, 2 hours maybe, I don't fucking know," Ian said resting his head in his hands. He felt sick.

"Have you eaten anything?"Lip asked noticing how pale Ian had gone.

"Not really I-" Ian stopped mid sentence feeling the contents of his stomach rise. His eyes darted frantically searching for a bathroom, he ran towards the bathroom his hand cupped over his mouth.

"Ian?" Carl asked watching his brother run towards the toilets.

"Did he eat when he took his meds?" Lip asked looking over at Carl who still had dried blood stuck to his face.

"No he was about to, Frank came in" Carl replied.

Lip ruffled through his pockets pulling out a five dollar bill. "Here go get us some food, I'll go get Ian" Lip smiled, and Carl went off to find a vending machine.

Lip entered the boys' bathroom he could hear Ian retching in the cubical. "E you okay?" Lip knocked.

"Er..yep, all good" Ian coughed. The toilet flushed and a pale looking Ian appeared.

Ian walked to the sinks splashing his face with cool water. "You forgot to eat when you took your meds didn't you?" Lip stated taking in his brother's knackered appearance.

"Not now Lip I already missed my evening meds, and I didn't forget to eat I was distracted with Frank no thanks to you!" Ian said patting his face dry with a paper towel now.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Lip said defensively.

"Nothing alright, just... your drinking again, and you were passed out on the couch... I didn't mean anything by it" Ian added not wanting to start an argument, he already felt like shit.

Lip shook it off but knew that it would probably be brought up again. "Arent, you glad I'm such a great brother then?" Lip smirked holding up Ian's meds in his hand.

"You're an arsehole" Ian laughed for the first time in days, soft punching his brother in the arm. "Thank you" Ian added with a smile.

"Your welcome, still feeling sick? Carl's gone to get you some food" Lip said walking Ian back out to the waiting room.

Ian's face dropped again and a new type of sickness came over him. "Lip" He muttered leaning against his brother for support.

There were two police officers in the waiting room talking to the doctor. "Hey calm down we don't know that there for Mickey!" Lip soothed knowing that there was a reasonably good chance that they were for Mickey.

"Lip I c-can't" Ian mumbled, Lip almost taking his full weight, Carl rushed to help seeing his brother struggle with Ian.

"My legs" Ian gasped out, his legs had gone like jelly and he could no longer hold himself upright without the aid of his brothers.

Carl and Lip got Ian back to the waiting room and calmed him down. "Here," Carl said passing Ian a bottle of Gatorade. Ian nodded. "T-thanks," he said catching his breath, he took a sip swallowing his pills. Lip held out a candy bar. "Eat," he said.

"I'm not hungry" Ian muttered looking back at over at the doctor and police officers, they had moved behind the theatre entrance doors, but Ian could still see them through the stained glass.

"Ian you have to eat", Carl said looking up worriedly at his brother.

"I said I'm not hungry", Ian repeated.

"Ian fucking listen to me," Lip said putting his hand behind Ian's neck pulling his brother closer to his eye level. "I know you're worried about the cops and Mickey, but you need to get your shit together, If you can't look after yourself, your going to be no good to anyone," Lip said harshly, but Ian needed that bit of grounding.

Ian looked away from the doctors, examining his brother's facial expressions, they both hid their worry well, but not well enough. It was a known fact that Gallaghers always had each other's backs.

Ian took the candy bar from Lip taking a bite to appease his brothers and to help his pills stay down this time. The doctors moved away from the theatre entrance holding the door open for the police officers, he then made his way over to Ian. Ian couldn't get to his feet quick enough.

"Please tell me he's alive!" Ian blurted out, tears pricking his eyes again, Lip stood simultaneously with Carl each laying a comforting hand on Ian's back.

"He's out of surgery, he did well, the next 24 hours are critical though," The doctor said calmly glancing back over at the police officers who hadn't left completely they were talking to a nurse pointing over in Ian's direction.

"Mr Gallergher was it?

"Y-yeah"

"The police would like to ask you a few questions," the doctor said Slowly like he was trying to get through to a small child.

"Why!" Ian said defensively.

"You do realise that your friend has escaped from prison, if you were part of that or involved in any way, you could do time" he replied more sternly now.

"I had nothing to do with what happened to Mickey and I have nothing to say to the cops! Can I see him please!" Ian whimpered looking back over at the police.

The doctor waved over the police. "You can see him after you've given your statement" the doctor smiled sympathetically.

"Statement what the hell, why won't you let me see him? Jesus!" Ian said getting agitated. He moved closer to the doctor, leaning over him in a threatening way.

"Do we need to ask you to come down to the station in cuffs?" the police officer said.

"He's cool, were good here... Ian chill man" Lip said placing his arm across Ian's chest pulling him away from the doctor and police officers.

Ian complied with the officers and told them his version of the truth, that he had no clue that Mickey had escaped, luckily the paramedics that brought him to the hospital hadn't mentioned anything about the hospital set up at the house and as long as Sue kept quiet he wouldn't get in any trouble.

Ian walked back over to his brothers after giving his statement. "Well?" Lip asked nervously.

"Well nothing, I said I had nothing to do with it, there taking him back to prison" Ian whispered the last part his voice broke with tears.

"What now?" Carl asked.

"No he's in the ICU he has to be stable and awake for them to move him, he'll be here for at least a few more days.. under protection though, there sending officers to guard his room" Ian explained taking steady breaths, trying to remain calm as he could.

"Shit...I'm sorry E," Lip said, getting his phone out to check the time again, that was the fourth time in 20 minutes.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Ian asked referring to the phone.

"Um, no it's fine" Lip lied, he was meant to be meeting his sponsor Brad but he was pretty hungover and truth was he couldn't be bothered to deal with all of that right now.

"You can come see him now," a nurse said holding open the I.C.U door for Ian. Ian rushed to the door Lip and Carl following close behind.

"Guys go home' Ian said stopping at the door.

"Ian we-

"Seriously, it's fine, thank you for coming" Ian said letting the words flow from his mouth, he was still in shock and trying to process the fact that he was about to loose Mickey for good, he would probably end up serving life for trying to escape, and no doubt he would probably be charged for almost killing the two other car crash victims.

"Ian listen to me, we'll find a way to get him out okay" Lip promised grabbing Ian's arm gently, he shrugged him off.

"Yeah I mean Nick's in the same prison, maybe he could help, get him out from the inside, he could escape again" Carl added, in an attempt to comfort his brother.

"They'd put him in max for sure, no way he'd get out again, but thanks anyway Carl," Ian said with a smile trying not to hurt his brother's feelings. 

Ian let the door close walking towards Mickey's room with the guide from the nurse. "This one" She ushered letting Ian have some privacy. Not that Mickey had any there were two police officers situated outside his room and he was handcuffed to the bed, Ian felt sick at the sight of him.

"What the fuck is this?" Ian spat. "Get them off! Get them off now! Jesus fucking Christ!" Ian seethed.

A nurse ran into Mickey's room followed by Lip and Carl and one of the police officers. 'what's going on?" The nurse asked looking around the room to see what the problem was.

Ian took a minute to take in his environment, Mickey lay propped up his leg was bandaged and casted, he had two drainage tubes coming from his chest, his head was bandaged and wrapped tightly it looked like his head had been shaved, and he was intubated and sedated the ventilator breathing for him.

Ian took a deep breath as if it wasn't obvious to everyone else in the room. Lip and Carl looked back at him with worried and confused looks like he was having some sort of breakdown. "Are you fucking serious?" Ian swore.

"Ian calm down man" Lip soothed trying to calm down his brother. Carl stood back and watched the scene unfold, he didn't know what to do or how to help.

"Get the fucking handcuffs off, now" Ian yelled rattling the chains against the bed trying to free Mickey's limp hand.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave" The tall police officer walked over trying to stare down Ian.

"Don't you dare 'Sir' me" Ian scoffed with a nervous laugh.

"Ian" Lip tried again slowly moving closer to Ian.

Ian gripped the bars of mickey's bed so tight his knuckles turned white "No Lip get away from me... GET THESE FUCKING HANDCUFFS OFF HIM...NOW!" Ian cried.

The policeman reached for his gun and the nurse muttered something about sedation. "Jesus! Just give him a minute" Lip hissed ushering his hand for the officer and nurse to step back.

"Ian listen to me, you need to calm down alright, otherwise this is going to get ugly really fast" Lip soothed again, Ian seemed to take a breath and release his grip on the rails and cuffs. The nurse gave Lip a reassuring nod.

"Please just take the cuffs off, he's intubated and sedated for fuck's sake" Ian cried now rattling the cuffs against the rails once more.

"Okay, how about you take a seat, and we'll get these cuffs off" the nurse soothed now, getting the go-ahead from Lip to assist.

"But there's protocol's we have to follow, he's a felon", The officer said.

"Oh Fuck me, he's unconscious and his leg is messed up even if he was awake he's not going anywhere, just take off the fucking handcuffs, " Lip spat now getting just as pissed as Ian.

If this wasn't the south side Lip was sure he would be arrested for the way he just spoke to the policeman, the man walked over hurt pride or not he took off the cuffs resuming his position guarding the door.

"You okay now?" Lip asked making sure Ian was settled before leaving for real this time.

"Fine" Ian huffed taking Mickey's hand in his, there were red marks already showing up on Mickey's wrists, where the cuffs were too tight.

The nurse left Ietting Lip and Carl supervise until visiting hours were over. Lip took a seat next to Ian and Carl sat opposite keeping to himself.

"It's going to be okay, we'll figure something out" Lip tried to comfort noticing a tear running down Ian's face.

"It's not that... I knew how sick he was Lip, and I didn't bring him, I knew I should have and I didn't, he's like this because of me" Ian cried, his hand still clutching Mickey's.

"Ian this isn't your fault, you were just doing what Mickey asked" Lip defended, trying to comfort his brother.

"No Lip! I knew how bad his head injury was and I was a fucking idiot to think I could take care of him myself, if I had brought him sooner, maybe he wouldn't be so ill, maybe he'd be awake" Ian sobbed again.

"Ian you did a damn fucking good job alright, you gotta hold your shit together, when Mickey is well enough to go back to prison we'll get him out I promise, we'll come up with something...I promise you alright?" Lip vowed offering his hand out to his brother. Ian took it giving him a hand hug.

"O-okay" Ian smiled looking at Mickey then at each of his brothers.

"Right were going to head home, see you there?" Lip said standing now Carl followed.

Ian nodded. "Yeah, I'll call if I need anything" Ian smiled and it felt genuine.

"and E...

"Yeah"

"Don't forget to eat" Lip added throwing Ian a candy bar from his pocket. Ian smiled again, what would he do without his brothers.

Ian sat there for a good while, just starting at Mickey, the announcement saying visiting hours had come over the speaker twice already and he could tell the staff and police were getting impatient.

"Mick... I don't know if you can hear me or not, I have to go soon but before I do, I need to tell you something...I'm so sorry for what happened, I'm so sorry that I gave up on us, I know I hurt you..bad and I know that you won't admit it, but it's my fault and I sat here trying to defend myself trying to justify why I dated Caleb and Trevor like I was trying to prove to myself that I didn't love you or that I could move on.. I've never stopped loving you Mickey and I never will... I need you to wake up okay... I love you and only you...

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I Hope this chapter met everyone's expectations, I added quite a few mushy brotherly scenes and also hinted on what's going to happen in future chapters, I only ask one small thing from you all, please review! This chapter took longer than expected to write and I really wanted to focus more on Ian and how it's affecting him this chapter, I hope I conveyed that okay! I also hope there aren't too many mistakes this time. Your reviews literally make my day, Again I will try and update when I can but my health is being stubborn and I'm going through a bad flare at the moment. :{**


	7. Chapter Seven: Your Awake

"Ian" Lip knocked on the bathroom door. "You okay, you've been in there for a long time?" Lip added knocking again.

"Yeah... Fine, I'm coming now" Ian said turning the shower off, wrapping his freckly body up in a towel.

Ian appeared from behind the door, Lip stood in the hallway following him to the bedroom. "You taken your meds yet?" Lip asked.

"Yes"

"Have you eaten?" Lip said going through his mental checklist of everything he had to go through, he did this every morning before he gave Ian the go ahead to leave, it had almost become a routine each day and Lip had become the new mother hen of the Gallagher clan.

The Gallagher house was a lot quieter these days especially now that Debbie had moved out and Fiona was hardly ever home, it was just the three boys and Liam that Lip had to worry about.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Yes"

"Good, you heading to the hospital soon then?" Lip asked knowing the answer would be yes. Ian had gone every morning this week, Mickey was brought round yesterday, and Ian was nervous knowing the more conscious he became the sooner he would be going back to prison.

"Yeah, I heard them talking about moving him in the next week, he only woke up yesterday for fuck's sake, and he was barely with it" Ian sighed taking a seat on his bed, Lip stood in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"I've seen you and Mickey go through a lot of shit you know, if you can get through all of that, you can get through this I promise" Lip smiled.

"Thanks, Lip... really" Ian smiled back.

"Any thoughts on how you're going to get him out?" Lip queried passing Ian a clean shirt.

Ian put on the shirt, throwing on some jeans and towel drying his hair a little "I don't even plan on letting him leave the hospital" Ian replied.

"You're going to kidnap Mickey?" a muffled voice came from under the bed covers... Carl.

Lip laughed, "You can't kidnap something that's already yours," Lip said, making Ian smile.

Carl unravelled himself from the bed sheets, making an appearance, bed hair and all. "How are you going to get him past the cops?" Carl asked glancing at the alarm clock for the time.

"I don't know yet, I haven't thought that far ahead, but as soon as he's well enough, I'm taking him and we'll go to Mexico or something," Ian said the atmosphere becoming more serious now.

"E, you realise how much of a Monica move that sounds like right?" Lip implied sitting now.

"I'm not Monica, and I've been taking my meds okay, I'm fine" Ian retorted looking over a Carl for support who remained silent not wanting to provoke any fights or arguments.

"Ian you can't just take him from the hospital, he's seriously injured, I mean he just had brain surgery for christ sakes" Lip protested seeing right through Ian's silly illusion that everything was going to be okay.

"Jesus Lip you're meant to be on my side" Ian cried getting angry with his brother's, Lip in particular.

"Sides! Jesus Ian, there aren't any fucking sides, just yours, and I'm on it... I am, but surely you can see how ridiculous your plan is? What are you going to do just walk him out of the hospital? Cops will be everywhere the minute they realise he's missing, that's even if you make it out of the hospital, not to mention if you get caught, you'll end up doing time as well, that means bye bye to your EMT job, what are you going to become a janitor again or suck people off for five bucks?" Lip spat the last part knowing he was being too harsh, but he just wanted to make Ian see sense.

"Fuck you" Ian snapped back.

"Ian I'm just trying to help you"

"I don't want your fucking help... get the fuck out... Now Lip" Ian fired back again. Lip left taking the high road, he knew how short tempered both he and Ian were and if he didn't leave when things got heated, they both probably would have ended up on the floor in a fist fight, and its not like Carl would be strong enough to pull the boys off each other.

Ian sat on his bed for few moments taking a sip of the water on his bedside cabinet, he grabbed his phone from the side checking to see if he had any new messages, just a few from Sue and Trevor... he was still ignoring him and I think Trevor was starting to get the idea, his messages were becoming less and less frequent.

"I'll help you, whatever you need" Carl spoke up, hoping down from the top bunk.

Ian looked up his eyes glossy with hope. "Really?" Ian asked shocked, earlier he had taken Carl's silence as a gesture that he was agreeing with Lip.

"Thank's Carl, I think we have a few more days yet, but I would like to try and move him as soon as he's well enough" Ian thought trying to think of how Carl would fit into his plan.

"What about a distraction, or a decoy?" Carl questioned.

"You mean like you taking Mickey's place?" Ian thought.

"I was thinking more like streaking naked through the I.C.U getting the cops attention" Carl suggested with a smirk, his long hair falling into his eyes.

Ian couldn't help but laugh, some of the things that came out of his brother's mouth. "Um no, I don't think you'd get into military school with a criminal record" Ian laughed.

"I already have one" Carl laughed back.

"I think you'd be better off taking Mickey's place, so when they look back they will at least see a body in the bed, and by they time they realise it's not him, we should be far enough away to keep ahead of the cops" Ian explained, using his hands as figurines to try and explain what would happen.

"Right but how would I get past the cops, without them realising it's me?" Carl asked, actually having a valid point for once.

"I'd have to bring you through in a wheelchair or something, I don't know yet, well, figure it out okay?" Ian said standing and fist bumping his brother. Carl smiled part of him enjoyed this, he always liked breaking the rules, he loved the adrenaline rush.

"See you later," Carl said as Ian walked out the door and downstairs. Lip and Ian exchanged awkward looks as Ian left for the hospital, making sure he took his meds with him, he didn't want any reason for him and Lip to have to swap conversations again.

He couldn't see past the fact that Lip wasn't on his side and he wasn't willing to help or fight for what he loved and what he believed in.

"See you later then?" Lip spoke attempting to cut through some of the tension.

Ian clenched his jaw not wanting to respond. "I'll be home when I'm home," he said through gritted teeth closing the door with more force than usual to create a noticeable bang, just in case Lip wasn't sure that he was pissed.

Ian arrived at the hospital just in time for visiting hours to start as he had done for the past 5 days. "Morning" He smiled at the receptionist and then at the nurse that buzzed him through. She smiled back.

Ian entered Mickey's room and was surprised at how responsive he looked, his skin was still black and blue but healing, he was sat up in bed, smiling like he had been waiting for Ian to arrive, because he had.

"E" He greeted trying to prop himself up more in bed, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Mick, hey.. Jesus, how are you feeling?" Ian asked shocked he wasn't expecting him to be this alert so soon, this meant he was running out of time to find a way to get him out of the hospital, without them both being shot down by cops and being sent to prison.

Maybe prison wouldn't be so bad, at least they would be together right? Ian thought, quickly shaking his head, is that what it had come to?

"I'm better now that your here" Mickey winced trying to hide his pain for Ian, but Ian wasn't stupid and he knew Mickey better than anyone, he could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I was so fucking worried about you...I thought you'd be pissed...you know that I brought you here" Ian bowed his head feeling overwhelmed. It was so much easier to talk to Mickey when he was unconscious and couldn't respond.

"Ian look at me" Mickey soothed trying to reach for Ian's hand.

Ian looked in Mickey's direction taking his hand in his so Mickey didn't have to struggle.

"I'm not pissed, I knew you wouldn't let me die, but t-thank you for t-trying" Mickey bit down, pain washing over him as he tried to move closer to the red head.

"Shh Mick just take it easy" Ian soothed diverting his eyes to the heart monitor that Mickey had set off trying to reposition himself.

A few moments passed, this was the first proper conversation he and Mickey had had since he'd gotten out of prison.

"I'm not pissed..."

"You already said that" Ian furrowed his eyes with worry, Mickey was repeating himself, maybe his brain was bleeding again.

"No let me finish, I'm not pissed about the hospital, I'm mad you gave up on us..."

"M-mick" Ian fought back tears trying to divert is eyes, he was trying to look anywhere and avoid eye contact at all costs.

"Just tell me why? Why you stopped coming to see me, not even a call to let me know you were okay, I thought something fucking happened to you" Mickey slurred a little, his vision blurry from straining himself.

Ian tried to speak, but all the thoughts that formed in his brain couldn't send the signal to develop into words. "I-I'm sorry" he managed to say.

Mickey let out a loud sigh, a thin layer of sweat starting to bead together on his forehead. He had hoped there was something that had happened, just a reason or an explanation for why Ian did what he did. He wanted more than anything to just forget it and move on, but every day he spent locked up was just more time and space to think about it. To think about Ian.

Ian looked back at Mickey, he knew there was nothing he could do or say to make him feel better to make up for what he did. The worst part was Mickey didn't even know about Caleb or Trevor yet.

"Do you want some water?" Ian asked in an attempt to change the subject. Mickey nodded too exhausted to speak.

Ian poured a glass holding it to Mickey's lips and as he did, flashes of Mickey convulsing and choking on the fluid from his lungs came rushing back it made him flinch spilling some water over Mickey and the bedding.

"Fuck, shit I'm so sorry, " Ian fumbled wiping away the split water in a fluster. "Shit" He repeated still scrubbing at the bedding with some paper towels.

"Ian leave it" Mickey attempted to push Ian's hands away but he kept scrubbing at the sheets. "Ian!" Mickey said a little louder, snapping Ian out of his daze.

"Sorry"

"What just happened?" Mickey slurred.

"Nothing I'm fine" Ian looked up worried, he glanced at Mickey's monitor checking his vitals.

"E"

"Just I thought I lost you... I love you Mick"

Mickey smiled, he loved Ian too but couldn't bring himself to say the words. Ian knew Mickey loved him he didn't need him to say it but he wanted to hear it back.

Mickey coughed bringing Ian out of his thoughts. "You sure you're feeling okay, you don't look well," Ian said worriedly noticing even more sweat building up over Mickey's chest now. Ian hadn't realised the amount of effort and strain that it took just for Mickey to have a small conversation. Maybe trying to move him from the hospital wasn't a good idea?

"Fine, just tired, want to try and make the most of the big room and my own bed" Mickey said between breaths letting his eyes seal shut. Ian faked a smile trying to laugh at Mickey's joke but it made him feel sick to know how rough he must have had it in prison, there's no way he could let the person he loved go back there. If it was possible Ian would take Mickeys place in a heart beat.

He sat for a while before deciding to go get something to eat and drink that's if you could classify vending machine goodies as actual edible food.

Ian took his next dose of pills, swallowing them down with some hot coffee and another candy bar. He hated how spaced out they made him feel, and sometimes he struggled to even feel anything at all, but he knew he needed them, without them he was dangerous and he couldn't do that to Mickey, not again. This time it was his turn to take care of him.

Ian returned to Mickeys room a small smile crept across his face seeing how peaceful he looked. He resumed his position next to Mickey's bed taking his hand again. He gently rubbed his thumb across his tattooed knuckles, letting a few tears escape whilst Mickey was still unconscious.

Mickeys hand tightened in his, making Ian jolt to wipe away the fallen tears before Mickey could see. "Don't be going soft on me Gallagher" Mickey croaked tightening his grip again best he could.

"I don't know what your fucking talking about" Ian laughed smiling.

"Come here" Mickey directed letting Ian lean in as he barely had the energy to keep his eyes open.

Mickey let Ian get close until his mouth was resting against his ear. "I love you" Mickey whispered despite his best efforts to punish Ian, he didn't want to say it, but he felt like he had too. He didn't know if it was his head injury or the fact he'd missed Ian that much but he couldn't contain his feelings.

Ian let another tear fall, a happy tear. He gave Mickey a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Love you too, now get some rest" Ian cried back tears of worry now, he stroked back Mickey's hair letting the boy fall back into unconsciousness. How was he going to get Mickey out of here, how was he going to keep him safe?

A/N: So I really hope this chapter was okay and spelling mistakes weren't too bad, I know I say this everytime but I tried to edit best I could, but I can't always get every mistake. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters I'm going to have in this story probably between 2-3 but I've also thought about the possibility of a second story after I've finished this one, that's if that's something you guys would want to see/read? Your input is greatly appreciated as always and thank you all for your patience, still working through some pretty bad health issues, but writing is the best distraction when I'm feeling up to it.

As always please review, if you could spare a few minutes, it actually means the world to me, some of you are so dedicated to this story and write the most amazing reviews, it makes me so happy you have no idea!


	8. Chapter Eight: The Escape

"Mickey please" Ian cried.

"E, I can't just leave me here" Mickey whimpered trying to support himself against the wall best he could.

"Mickey, fuck, I can't leave you, just push a little more, were almost there" Ian demanded.

"Ian I c-can't" Mickey trialled off giving in to his weakened body he fell unconscious, Ian was now supporting his limp body in his arms.

"Fuck, Mickey no!" Ian yelled.

\- - A FEW HOURS EARLIER - -

Ian lay awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling. "Carl you up?" Ian asked from across the room. "Carl?"

"Mmmm" A muffled moan came from the other side of the room.

"Are you awake?" Ian asked.

"I am now, mmm too early" Carl grumbled looking over at the time.

"We need to leave before Lip wakes up" Ian said sitting up in bed.

"He was drinking again last night he's passed out again, were probably good for at least another hour" Carl grumbled again trying to get comfy.

"Well I'm not taking any chances, come on" Ian said standing tapping Carl's bed for him to get up.

Both boys got dressed and sneaked out of the house without waking Lip.

"Are you sure Fiona said it's okay to borrow her car? " Carl asked looking up at Ian. For a minute Carl stopped was this a good idea?

"Um yeah" Ian replied he seemed distracted but kept his eyes on the road.

"You sure you're okay?" Carl asked, noticing Ian seemed off. Before his bipolar diagnosis Carl never noticed stuff like that, but now anytime Ian seemed off Carl couldn't help but question his decisions, even though he knew Ian was taking his meds.

"Fine, just don't want anything to go wrong today, I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to Mickey and I don't plan on breaking that promise" Ian sighed, tapping the wheel impatiently with his thumb.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea... Lip said-"

"What is taking so long with these god damn fucking traffic lights" Ian snapped cutting Carl off. Ian took a deep breath in, the lights changed, he drove forward briefly glancing back at Carl.  
"Look, Lip doesn't have a clue what he's talking about alright! He doesn't understand what love is, and every chance he's had it, like Karen and Mandy he's fucked Up" Ian spoke slowly, calmly, maybe too calmly.

"But-"

"But nothing Carl he's a drunk, like Frank, and until he gets his shit together I'm not taking any advice from anymore especially not him" Ian spat pulling up to the hospital car park.

Carl decided to stay silent letting Ian calm down and position the car, he parked it at the back entrance that was mainly for delivery trucks that transported medical supplies to the hospital.

"You ready?" Ian asked his tone of voice slightly changing.

"As I'll ever be" Carl replied with a nervous laugh. "You sure you packed everything you need?" Carl added looking into the back.

Ian had packed up all the medical kit and IV's from the house, he was hoping he wouldn't have to use them but just in case, he was breaking someone out of the hospital after all.

Ian and Carl approached the back entrance of the hospital, sneaking past nurses and doctors wasn't hard especially since there wasn't any, it was a delivery entrance.

Ian found an abandoned wheelchair and set up Carl to look like a patient, just like they had rehearsed.

"Where are you going?" Carl questioned, yelling a little as Ian ran down the hall stealthy.

"Wait here" Ian shushed as Carl spoke too loudly. Ian disappeared down the hall until Carl could no longer see him.

"Ian" Carl said again trying to shout and whisper at the same time. Ian came back a few minutes later dressed as a doctor.

"Right let's do this, you know the plan?" Ian questioned pushing the wheelchair now.

"Ian what the hell where did you get those Scrubs from?" Carl asked trying to put his foot down and stop the wheelchair from moving.

Carl was starting to second guess himself and his choice to follow Ian with his ridiculous plan that seemed to be only getting more absurd.

"Doesn't matter" Ian mumbled approaching the ICU entrance. "Keep your head down" Ian added.

Ian casually and calmly waltzed past the reception desk swiping himself through as if he'd done it a thousand times before.

"Where did you get that...actually never mind" Carl shook his head, this was insane, he wanted to turn around and go home, the severity and serious of the situation suddenly became all too real, Carl felt sick, why did he agree to this, he should have listened to Lip.

"Right once I get you in there we have a few minutes to get Mickey in the wheelchair and you in the bed, okay?" Ian spoke rushed, Carl could hear the panic in his voice.

"Ian I don't think this is a good idea-

"Carl please!" Ian pulled up the wheelchair situating himself in front of his brother now. "Please just do this for me! Ian begged.

Carl wanted to say no and call Lip or Fiona, just anyone that would know what to do, but he knew he couldn't do that to Ian, it would break his heart. "O-okay" Carl stuttered, his heart pounding with nerves.

'Thank you' Ian mouthed returning to the back of the wheelchair, he pulled up against Mickeys room "you guys are good to take your break, I'll watch him for 15 minutes" Ian spoke quickly entering the room before the cops had chance to really notice what was going on or who was in the wheelchair, and because Ian was dressed in scrubs they didn't even feel the need to second guess or question him.

One of the cops nodded ushering the other to follow, Ian watched them walk down the hall to the break room but they wouldn't dare leave the ICU, 'protocol' and all.

"Hey Mick, how are you feeling?" Ian soothed his voice cracking, the nerves were starting to creep up his throat.

"I'm okay" Mickey croaked rubbing his eyes, he looked exhausted. Ian made his way to the blinds twisting the knob to close the shutters. "What are you doing?" Mickey added a little more awake now.

"Shhhh" Ian soothed his voice cracking again. Mickey had no idea what was going on, he knew that Ian had promised to keep him safe but had no idea how far he would go or how far fetched his plan was or that fact there was a slim chance that he would actually pull it off.

"Carl help me" Ian said trying to move Mickey to the edge of the bed.

"I-Ian" Mickey winced. "Where are we going?"

"It's going to be okay I promise" Ian cooed slowly silencing the machine so it wouldn't set off any alarms when he disconnected Mickey and attached Carl. The machine had to detect a heart beat or it would send nurses and doctors running for a code blue within minutes.

"Ian" Mickey tired again his body becoming limp in Ian's arms as he tried to manoeuvre him to the wheelchair. Ian got Mickey settled and put a blanket over his legs, he then got Carl settled in Mickey's bed making sure he was all connected to the machines before un-silencing them.

"You good?" Ian asked sweat dripping from his brow now. Carl nodded rolling on his side and pulling the blankets up to hide his appearance.

"Okay, thank you for this really, see you when I see you yeah?" Ian smiled, tears pricking his eyes. "Thank you" Ian repeated looking down at Mickey.

"Your welcome" Carl replied. "Now go before they come back" he added.

"You know what to do, after they realise it's not him, run Carl, and whatever you do...don't get caught" Ian spoke his tone changed serious this time.

"I'm a Gallagher, we never get caught" Carl laughed. Ian shook his head and laughed back.

"You fucking Gallaghers" Mickey croaked making his appearance known. Ian laughed giving Carl a reassuring nod, then rushing out the room without another word.

Ian got Mickey far away from the ICU and down the hall near the delivery entrance where he'd found the wheelchair from. "Okay Mick we gotta get you to the car it's not that far okay?" Ian soothed helping Mickey to his feet.

As Mickey stood on his broken leg he collapsed in Ian's arms, a sharp pain shooting up his leg. "ahhh" Mickey yelled in pain.

"Shhh" Ian soothed trying to keep the noise level as low as he could. Ian was dragging Mickey now, despite Ian being taller and having filled out the last few years Mickey was still a lot heavier and Ian struggled up Carry the smaller boy. "Mickey come on you have to help me, just a little further, I can't carry you on my own" Ian huffed propping open the back entrance door, he could see the car in sights now.

"C-can't it hurts" Mickey whimpered leaning more against Ian now.

"Mickey please" Ian cried.

"E, I can't ...just leave me here" Mickey whimpered trying to support himself against the wall best he could.

"Mickey, fuck, I can't leave you, just push a little more, were almost there" Ian demanded.

"Ian... I c-can't" Mickey trialled off giving in to his weakened body as he welcomed the darkness and fell unconscious, Ian caught Mickey and gently rested his limp body in his arms.

"Fuck, Mickey no!" Ian yelled. _Right think Ian...think._

Ian made sure Mickey was breathing and his vitals were stable enough before deciding his best option was to bring the car to Mickey. Ian dashed to the car as quickly as he could trying not to draw any attention to himself, though between him and Mickey they had already caused quite a scene.

"Its Okay, Its Okay" Ian kept repeating over and over. Mickey was completely out of it and had no idea what Ian was doing or saying. Ian managed to get mickey over by the car propping his lifeless body up against the passenger side.

"Come on Mick, its okay now" Ian panted. "it's okay" He said again, tears blurring his vision, Ian looked down at his phone feeling it vibrate in his pocket. It was Carl, the message read 'SOS' and Ian knew it wasn't good, Ian had told Carl if anything happened or anything went wrong text 'SOS'.

Ian panicked and with the adrenaline coursing through his body he was able to sweep Mickey up and Buckle him in the back of the car, it was too risky to put him in the passenger side incase anyone was to recognise him, the back seat windows were all blacked out so it was much easier to conceal Mickey in the back.

"Its Okay, Its Okay' Ian repeated again turning onto the main road he had one hand on the wheel and the other on his phone trying to dial Carl's number. "Fuck" Ian spat slamming his phone against the steering wheel, why wasn't he answering. Ian got off the main road taking as many back streets as he could to avoid traffic cameras, he knew it would be much easier to trace them if there was traffic cam footage.

"E" Mickey whimpered coming around enough to know that Ian wasn't by his side.

"Mick, I'm right here okay" Ian soothed trying to calm Mickey down best he could, whilst trying to keep himself calm and focused too, his plan already had kinks and this meant that he had to find another way to keep Mickey safe.

Ian tried Carl again driving slowly down a side road to keep hidden, but keep moving. "come on answer...fuck" Ian cussed hanging up the phone voicemail again. _Carl is smart, he'll be fine._

"E" Mickey wheezed. "Hurts to breathe" He added.

"Not now Mick, please" Ian ran his sweaty palms through his greasy red locks. Ian had to think fast he couldn't just drive off without knowing how Carl was and with Mickey this unstable, he definitely couldn't take him back to the house, that's the first place the cops would think to look.

He knew Carl would never give up his location and he knew he would protect him no matter what, Gallaghers always protected each other, it was what they were known for. Ian took a breath trying to pull himself together he didn't even know if Carl had been caught.

 _Think, Think Think._ Ian needed to be close by but not close enough that he would be found. He pulled out his phone scolling down untill he found the number he was looking for, it rang for a while before the other end picked up.

"Ian? is everything okay?"

"Not really, its Mickey I need your help with something, tell me you're still in Chicago?" Ian asked.

A/N: Whos on the phone? Let me know who you think in the reviews? :) I really hope this chapter was okay, I'm still not well and was in the hospital last night, but I really wanted to update I've been slowly working on this for a week now, and slowly adding bits here and there so I apologise if it doesn't really flow well or there are loads of spelling and grammatical errors. Please review, it would make me so happy! Thank you all for being so patient with me and this story, I'll try and update again within the next week. Please review though and let me know what you guys think, I don't know I'm just not happy with this chapter.


	9. Chapter Nine: Mandy

"Ian? is everything okay?"

"Not really, it's Mickey I need your help with something, tell me you're still in Chicago?" Ian asked.

"I am, Ian what's going on?"

"Mandy I've fucked up" Ian croaked gripping the phone tightly.

"Ian take a breath I'll text you my address okay" Mandy tried to soothe her friend, she was worried about her brother and Ian and didn't have a clue what was going on, but if this was one of Ian's Bipolar episodes she knew to keep calm and assess the situation before she did anything or called anyone.

"O-okay" Ian panted taking a deep breath in to try and steady his breathing.

"I've sent it, are you okay now?" Mandy asked trying to decide whether to ask about Mickey or not, last she heard he was in prison, and as far as she was aware that's where he still was.

"Yeah" Ian breathed again turning his head back to make sure Mickey was still conscious, he was...barley, Ian gave him a sympathetic nod, and mouthed the words 'it's going to be okay'. Mickey smiled he knew Ian was just trying to comfort him but he wasn't sure if they were both going to get out of here without being tracked down by the police.

Ian hung up the phone and drove to the address as fast as he could, he was heading out of the city but it was still within the Chicago borders. Ian ran up the steps to the house banging frantically on the door, he didn't give himself enough time to survey the area but he could tell Mandy had done well for herself, she'd obviously gotten out of the escort business, the neighbourhood was nice.

Ian knocked on the door desperately, he was starting to get himself worked up again, what if this was the wrong place. "Mandy" Ian yelled this time using his fists to pound at the door.

"Jesus what the fuck" The door opened, a rather large girl appeared, with facial piercings and jet black hair. Ian looked past the girl trying to search for Mandy.

"Can I help you?" She added cockily. Ian wasn't sure how to reply maybe he had got the wrong address. "Mandy, is she here?" Ian stuttered out, feeling the panic rise in his chest again.

The chubby girl rolled her eyes. "Mandy... there's a lanky ginger dude looking for you, he's a doctor or some shit" The girl walked off shouting up the stairs for Mandy, she was referring to the scrubs that Ian had on, he was wearing a green parker over the top, but the blue scrubs were still visible.

Ian waited patiently at the door for a few minutes, his mind wondered, Mandy obviously hadn't been honest with him, this looked like some dodgy high-end prostitute service. From what he could see the house looked nice and well kept and most of the girls were dressed like business women in smart dresses and expensive looking accessories, at least the ones that were 'on duty'.

Mandy finally appeared Ian couldn't help but envelope her into a hug, it was nice to see a familiar face, it was nice to see Mandy in general, just not under these circumstances. "Mandy" Ian wept. Mandy's first thought was to call Lip or Fiona, she was certain this was his Bipolar disorder playing up, maybe he was off his meds again?.

"Shhh" Mandy soothed trying to break free from the hug. "Ian, where's Mickey?" Mandy finally said making Ian let go.

 _Mickey._ Ianreleased Mandy from his grip running back down the steps to the car. Mandy followed gripping her phone tight in her pocket, she held it as if it was a gun that she was threatening to use, maybe as protection? Mandy knew how bad Ian's manic episodes could get, she wished it was a gun... just in case.

"Ian," Mandy said slowly as Ian just stood by the car now. Mandy had only seen him like this one other time when he had a knife to Kenyatta's throat. Ian said nothing, not wanting to look Mandy in the eyes, he wasn't sure how she was going to react. He slowly opened the back seat door stepping out of the way so Mandy had a clear view.

"Fuck" She gasped her hand subconsciously covering her mouth in shock. "Mickey, oh my god, Jesus Ian he needs a hospital" Mandy shrieked trying to climb into the back with her brother. Ian remained silent, wanting Mandy to calm down on her own terms.

"Mickey?" Mandy stuttered trying to wake her brother, in response Mickey opened his eyes slightly, he smiled. "Hey sis," he said softly trying to reserve his energy and strength. The escape from the hospital had taken it out of him and he was in a lot of pain.

"Ian Jesus help me" Mandy yelled now trying to sit her brother up.

"Mandy look at me" Ian tried to soothe, he brought his hand up to touch Mandy, she shrugged him away forcefully.

"Don't fucking touch me" Mandy hissed, briefly looking back at Ian, she was disgusted.

"Mandy just listen to me" Ian tried again coming round the other side of the car now.

"Ian get away, don't you dare touch him" Mandy snapped trying to shield her brother, but Ian was a lot stronger and taller, he could have easily pried Mandy away if he had wanted.

"M-mandy please, it's okay... let him talk" Mickey managed to say, he only spoke so Mandy and Ian would stop shouting, Mickey let his eyes rest shut again.

"He doesn't want to go back to the hospital" Ian spoke slowly.

"Wait he's already been to the hospital, Ian what the fuck is gong on? What the hell happened? He's meant to be in prison" Mandy replied more calmly now.

"I don't know exactly, but he broke out with the help of someone, he hasn't told me much about it.. t-there was a car accident, okay, I tried to take care of him, I tried to help him I did, he had a brain bleed and then the ICU-

"Jesus Ian what the fuck, are you off your meds?" Mandy cried at hearing the words brain bleed, and ICU, she only just noticed the fact that Ian was dressed as a doctor.

"M-Mandy" Ian stuttered feeling overwhelmed. "I'm so sorry" he added feeling the tears pool in his eyes. Mandy observed this and decided to cool her tone a bit, Ian was just doing the best with what he had, and she knew how much Mickey meant to him.

"It's okay... how long has he been like this? " Mandy spoke trying to keep calm best she could.

" A little longer than 2 weeks" Ian spoke quietly hoping Mandy would miss-hear.

"2 weeks! Jesus Ian" Mandy seethed, she was furious mainly at the fact she was only hearing about this now.

"Mandy I'm sorry, things got really bad, I almost lost him-

"We Ian" Mandy corrected.

"What?" Ian replied.

" 'WE' almost lost him, he's my brother Ian, all it took was one fucking phone call, you couldn't even manage that?" Mandy spat raising her voice again, she stood away from the car now, inching closer to Ian.

"M-Mandy I'm sorry I didn't-

"What?... you didn't think? No shit Ian what the hell, I could have lost him too!" Mandy cried shoving her enclosed fists into Ian's chest.

Ian welcomed the blow and embraced Mandy as she got closer pulling her into a hug. "Mandy I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I just- ...I'm sorry" Ian stuttered holding Mandy tighter despite her attempt to break free.

Mandy took a breathe knowing her struggle was useless. "We could have lost him Ian and I would never have had the chance to say goodbye" she finally replied more calmly now. Ian slowly let go looking Mandy in the eye now.

"I'm so sorry Mandy, " Ian said again, this time looking past Mandy to see into the car. _Good Mickeys chest was still moving._

"Don't ever let anything like this happen again without telling me?" Mandy said almost showing no emotion she loved Ian like a brother but she wanted him to know she was serious. Mickey wasn't just his.

"I won't" Ian replied with begging eyes.

"Promise me" Mandy demanded.

"I promise, now help me get him inside?" Ian asked realising they had been outside for some time now and there was a major risk of them getting caught. It also came across his mind that he hadn't heard from Carl yet. He was starting to get worried.

"Yeah come-on" Mandy replied gently prying her brother from the back of the seat with the help of Ian they got him to a half standing position, resting him against the car for added support.

"How are we going to get him upstairs?" Mandy questioned, huffing trying to catch her breath, she'd forgotten how heavy her brother was.

"Here," Ian said mustering up every last bit of strength he had physically and mentally, he scooped Mickey up into his arms as if he was in some action movie and there was an explosion going off behind him.

Mandy couldn't help but giggle to herself at the sight of the two boys despite the current situation.

"What are you laughing at" Ian smirked puffing between words, he was clearly struggling with Mickey. Last time he had the help of both Carl and Lip to get him up the stairs, but it's not like Mandy could help, she was tiny and not very strong.

"You two, so fucking cute, " Mandy smiled leading the way now, her bedroom was up the stairs and down the hall.

"I'm sure Mick would protest if he had the strength" Ian laughed trying to look around but it was hard with an unconscious Mickey in his arms. It was almost like a really posh boarding school or something.

Ian couldn't help but think with Mandy's current job that she would be sharing a room or something similar, but he couldn't have been more wrong, in fact Mandy didn't just have her own room she had her own walk in wardrobe and private bathroom for herself and her 'guests'.

"Lay him here" Mandy pointed to the big double bed that was situated in the middle of the room, it was a four poster bed, Ian was starting to feel like he was in a five-star hotel.

Ian laid Mickey down as gently as he could but his body still connected hard with the bed. "This is all your room?" Ian asked trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah fucking nice huh?" Mandy smiled again.

"Pretty fucking amazing" Ian smiled back he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Jealous of how happy she was, he wished he and Mickey could be the same, his only thought for their future was being on the run, is this what it would take for them to be happy, be on the run forever? Eventually, they would get tired and slip up, probably get caught. "Mandy?" Ian sighed bowing his head he let his thoughts take over again.

"Yeah" Mandy replied raising an eyebrow at her friend, she felt the mood change and made her nervous, almost like an unwanted chill in the room.

"Doesn't matter" Ian mumbled.

"It always matters, what's wrong Ian?" Mandy asked adjusting Mickey's pillow to make him more comfortable.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Ian asked looking a Mandy as if she had all the answers, Mandy joined him taking a seat beside her friend.

"What do you mean?" Mandy asked.

"I mean should I have taken Mickey from the hospital?" Ian questioned looking back at Mickey then at Mandy.

"Did you take him from the hospital?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah" Ian sighed again.

"Is that what the scrubs were for?" Mandy laughed a little, she also knew that Ian wouldn't have done this without help and encouragement from Mickey of some sort.

"Yeah, Mickey didn't want to go back to prison, I couldn't let him go back, he was being beaten in there Mands...I made him a promise, I promised I wouldn't let him go back there, I can't break that promise...I won't" Ian sniffled feeling himself well up again at the thought of Mickey being stabbed and beaten.

"Ian it's okay, you're doing what Mickey asked aren't you?" Mandy questioned.

"Yeah" Ian mumbled again, holding Mickey's hand gently he was drifting in and out.

"Right then that's all that fucking matters, you are doing right by my brother Ian and that's all I could ask for. I mean you got him this far, you've kept him alive and that's all I need to know. What's done is done but what matters now is he's out...unlike my fucking dad. Mickey didn't deserve to be in there E" Mandy smiled softly.

"But Mandy the cops there not going to stop, I don't want this to be our life" Ian sighed laying down beside Mickey. Mandy joined.

"Ian stop worrying just take it one day at a time okay, don't worry I'll help you get out of here" Mandy smiled again turning her head to look towards Ian.

"I know but it's not just that, its Lip, Carl and the car, its Fiona's fucking car-"

"Wait that's Fiona's car?" Mandy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and Carl he was running from the cops he was the one that helped me get Mickey out, I haven't heard from him since the hospital, If something's happened and it's my fault, i'd never forgive myself" Ian felt the butterflies rise in his chest again. Mandy noticed the panic in his voice sitting up to calm him down.

"Ian it's okay, but just look at who you're talking about, how many times has Carl dodged the cops, he'll be fine alright just take a breath" Mandy cooed slowly rubbing her hand across Ian's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"E" Mickey spoke softly, drawing Mandy's attention back to her brother, she stood up so she could see him better, moving around to the other side of the bed, so she could take hold of Mickey's other hand.

"Hey it's okay I'm here" Ian spoke, leaning over Mickey slightly so the injured boy wouldn't have to move to see Ian's face.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mandy asked moving closer to her brother, she took note of the gauze and dressings on his head, obviously from the brain bleed. There was a lot of dried blood it almost acted like a glue that Mickey's hair was tangled into.

"Good" Mickey smiled making a half fist to try and give her a thumbs up.

"Funny because you look like shit" Mandy smiled back, trying to keep the tears at bay she was normally really good at hiding her emotions.

Mickey laughed wincing at his aching ribs. "E" he repeated.

"I'm here Mick it's okay" Ian smiled, he couldn't help but join Mandy in shedding a tear. For the first time in weeks, he felt safe.

A/N: Hey everyone I want to apologise, i know you all keep saying just get better and update when you can but I can't help but feel bad for not updating sooner I'm still in hospital and will be here at least until the 29th of this month (being tube fed in case anyone is curious a few people asked me last time), but I will work on the next chapter when I feel up to it. Thank you all so much for your continued support and patience it means the world to me! And as always sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Please review! :)


	10. Chapter Ten: Complications

Ian awoke in a slight panic he wasn't familiar with his surroundings it was confusing for his tired mind and exhausted body. His eyes darted to the usual place to check the clock for the time before he realised he wasn't at home.

Ian fumbled around trying to find his phone and the way to the toilet, waking Mandy in the process. "Ian" she spoke reaching for the bedside light. The room illuminated with a soft amber glow, Ian winced trying to adjust his eyes.

"Sorry I need the toilet, and I can't find my phone" Ian explained rubbing his eyes to help them adjust, he walked towards the ensuite now that he could see where he was going.

"Here I put it on charge after you fell asleep" Mandy replied handing Ian his phone off the opposite bedside cabinet where Mandy lay.

"Cheers" Ian said taking the phone, he entered the bathroom placing the phone on the side and shutting the bathroom door behind him, he approached the large mirror on the wall examining his exhausted appearance, he had large dark circles around his eyes and his mouth was extremely dry, he hadn't been eating or drinking properly the past week, not to mention he'd been skipping doses of his meds, not enough to do any real harm but Ian could feel the effects.

"Shit" Ian mumbled realising he'd missed another dose but it was too late to take it now. Ian picked up his phone checking the time 4 am, he had several missed calls and text notifications but was too tired to check them. Ian sat down on the toilet too drained to stand up.

He let his mind wander again before a familiar feeling of his stomach churning brought him out of his thoughts. _Withdrawal from missing too many doses? Maybe a reaction from taking the meds on an empty stomach?_

Ian quickly changed his position from sitting to kneeling, he let the contents of his stomach rise and flow freely into the toilet, he gripped the toilet bowl with his clammy palms as his body continued to retch until the rest of his stomach contents and bile was in the toilet.

A knock on the door brought Ian round again.

"Ian?" It was Mandy.

"y-yeah" Ian replied unravelling a length of toilet roll to wipe round his mouth.

"I said are you okay?" Mandy repeated trying to unlock the door.

"Fine" Ian gagged taking a deep breath to try and steady his stomach.

Ian opened the door to greet a worried Mandy. "You look like shit" Mandy said worriedly.

"I'm fine really, I just haven't been taking my meds at the right intervals, all this shit with Mickey, it's just fucked with my schedule" Ian shook his head wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Jesus Ian you know you can't mess up with this kind of stuff, it's not only bad for your condition but it's fucking with your body" Mandy scolded gently.

"I know, I know I'll fix it tomorrow, I'll make sure I take all my doses" Ian huffed laying back down next to Mickey. He lifted his hand to Mickey's using two fingers to check his pulse, he felt it beat steadily and let himself relax a bit more.

He'd check his messages and do a full exam on Mickey tomorrow morning before they left for Mexico. Ian let his eyes shut, the next time he awoke it was by Mandy she was shaking him.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Ian asked the room was flooded with light now.

"Almost 1, here" Mandy said holding out her hand she held several pills and a glass of water.

Ian sat up glancing over a Mickey to make sure he was still okay and to his surprise, he was actually conscious and half sitting up.

"Thanks" Ian smiled taking the pills from Mandy he swallowed them with some water, setting the glass down on the side.

"I checked the bottles for the right dose, I hope that was okay I just want to make sure you take them properly" Mandy smiled.

Ian nodded in appreciation before rolling his eyes as Mickey decided to join in the conversation he wasn't impressed by Ian's lack of self-care.

"E you need to make sure you're looking after yourself!" Mickey said sternly trying his best to sound convincing.

"Mick I'm fine don't worry about me, how are you feeling?" Ian asked.

"I'm okay" Mickey replied putting on his well practised brave face, Ian could see he was clearly in quite a lot pain, but he decided to go along with it.

"I'll get you some pain killers" Ian smiled reaching for his medical kit. He drew up some oxycodone in a syringe knowing Mickey was probably okay to take them orally but it would be much easier to get into his system through a vein.

"Thanks" Mickey breathed letting his head rest back onto the pillow.

"I need to go take care of something I'll be about 20 minutes tops, you think you'll be okay?" Mandy explained putting on her coat. Ian had only just noticed but she was already dressed and ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you mind if I use your shower though?" Ian asked pulling his face at the smell of his own body odour.

Mandy smiled to herself grabbing a fresh towel from the cupboard and throwing it to Ian "Knock yourself out, careful though the water gets really hot" Mandy said smiling again, she left closing the door behind her.

Ian gently shook Mickey's shoulder waking the exhausted boy who groaned in frustration. "Sorry Mick, I'm just in the shower if you need me just shout okay, or I have my phone just ring if your too tired" Ian smiled apologising again before giving Mickey a gentle kiss on the forehead, he grabbed his phone off the bedside cabinet making his way to the bathroom.

He turned on the hot water "Jesus" Ian cussed wincing at how hot it was just like Mandy had warned, it took him several attempts to get the balance between hot and cold just right, finally with the water perfectly lukewarm Ian took a minute to breathe and let all of his worries wash away with the water.

He almost felt like he was being cleansed, his relaxation didn't last too long before he was snapped out of his trance by his ringing phone.

 _Mickey._

Ian scrambled to his feet slipping on the tiled floor as he tried to reach for his towel, he rushed straight back into the bedroom, shocked to see Mickey fast asleep. Ian took a deep breath wrapping the towel round himself properly, before going back to see who was calling.

Ian picked up his phone off the side, rubbing his palms against the towel to get off any excess moisture. He'd just missed a call from Lip. Ian then scrolled down the rest of his notifications his eyes grew wider as he did.

Ian had completely forgotten to check his messages, he briefly looked last night but was just so tired that he hadn't looked at them properly until now.

Ian hesitantly dialled back Lips number knowing from the missed messages and calls that something had happened, this was all he needed.

"Hello?" Ian said hearing the other end of the line pick up.

"Ian what the fuck, I've been trying to call you!" Lip said angrily.

"I know I'm sorry, I've-

"No don't you dare make fucking excuses, you want help with shit and you want to make all these decisions well how about you take some responsibility for them" Lip continued to yell making it very difficult for Ian to try and get a word in.

"Jesus Lip let me speak, what the hell are you talking about?" Ian asked only realising once the words had left his mouth that he still hadn't heard from Carl.

"Carl's been arrested," Lip said rather calmly making Ian's heart race anxiously.

"Shit" Ian muttered running his palms against the towel again. Ian went silent, his mind wondered thinking about how he could fix this, but apparently, he zoned out again because Lip was trying to get a response from his brother for a good few minutes.

"Ian, Hello Ian? Jesus!" Lip shouted.

"Sorry what?" Ian replied coming back round again.

" I said are you okay?" Lip asked again worried about his brother but still too pissed off to make the conversation about him.

"Yeah fine, ermm, have they set bail?" Ian asked running his hand through his hair again, he was still dripping wet and there was now a puddle of water pooling at his feet.

"Yeah" Lip replied.

"How much?" Ian asked looking over at Mickey who was still fast asleep.

"$5000" Lip sighed knowing neither of them had anything close to five grand.

"Five grand Jesus, what did they even charge him with?" Ian shook his head again trying to fight the urge to pace back and forth it seemed to help him concentrate.

"Assisting an Offender" Lip replied his tone of voice calmer now.

"Okay let me think, I think we can get the money together" Ian said frantically trying to calm his climbing heart rate.

"Ian this isn't just about the money, Carl can't go back to Juvie you know how involved he got with the gangs, and that didn't exactly end well, how do you think he's going to survive in there without some sort of gang protection" Lip replied raising his voice now.

"Fuck your right, okay I'll get the money, and we'll figure out how to fight this" Ian spoke quickly feeling panicked again.

Lip went quiet for a moment thinking. "Right okay text me later" Lip finally said.

"Okay" Ian muttered hanging up the phone, he threw it down in frustration. "Fuck" Ian said to himself just as Mandy came back in the room.

"You going to put some clothes on or just strut around my room half naked" Mandy laughed, excepting Ian to have some snappy comeback but he didn't.

Mandy's face slowly dropped into a neutral expression when she realised something was wrong with Ian. "Are you okay?" she added now taking a seat next to Ian.

"Carl's been arrested" Ian spoke slowly, feeling all the emotion build up inside him, this was all his fault and even Mickey in the state that he was in knew how much of a risk it was trying to break him out.

"Jesus again! What for?" Mandy asked still no knowing the full story of how they got Mickey out of the hospital.

"Long story" Ian replied he let his head bow, he felt like a shit brother, and he knew he was, he had been selfish to make this all about him.

The truth was he knew the risks and the likely hood of something like this happening but he just wanted Mickey out and safe and at the time he couldn't have cared less about who got caught up in the crossfire... even if it was his own brother.

"I have time" Mandy said in a more demanding tone now, Ian knew she wouldn't let up until he told her everything, so he did.

"Right Fuck Ian, well I guess it would be a convenient time to give you this then" Mandy walked over to her coat and pulled out a brown envelope and handed it to Ian.

Ian took it eyeing up Mandy as he opened it, there was cash and a lot of it.

"Mandy I-

"There's Ten grand its for you and Mickey to help you get out of here, buy new ID's, help you get across the border, food, medical supplies, you can even help Carl post bail, whatever you need," Mandy smiled.

"Mandy I have my own money I can't take this!" Ian tried to give the envelope back but Mandy wouldn't take it.

"Yeah, right okay and what's going to happen when you try and draw out some money? There going to trace it right back to you and Mickey and you will probably both end up in Prison" Mandy shook her head, Ian was smart but sometimes he over thought stuff to the point where he made mistakes.

'Mandy... Ten grand... where did you even get this kind of money?, I'll pay you back. Thank you" Ian eventually said.

"Let's just say this kind of business pays well, good tippers" Mandy laughed again.

Ian grabbed his phone and dialled Lip.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So I've got an idea, I'm going to give you my bank details and I want you to draw everything out, use it to get Carl out, there should be four and a half grand, Mandy will transfer the rest should only be a couple hundred" Ian explained.

"How do you even have that much saved? Wait, Mandy, what is she... I don't want to know, just send me the details" Lip said hanging up.

"He sounded pissed" Mandy stated picking up on Lip's harsh tone when Ian mentioned her name.

"It's because he still loves you" Ian smiled to himself knowing the feeling all too well, this made Mandy blush because she secretly felt the same.

"You think you'll still get out of here today?" Mandy asked looking over at the clock it was now 5 pm.

"We have too, it's risky to stay in one place for too long, were not safe until we cross the border" Ian sighed praying that this would all just be over.

"Okay send me the bank details and I'll send over the rest of the money" Mandy smiled again she would do anything for her brothers, her family, and the Gallaghers were her family once too, they had taken her in when she needed them the most.

"Thank you Mandy, seriously" Ian gave her a hug pulling her close.

"You know you're like a brother to me, and I would do anything to keep you safe, the both of you" Mandy said smiling again this time looking over at Mickey.

A/N: Hey guys so major update with this story! I Obviously want to start off by apologising for not updating for so long, my health has been awful and I've only just gotten out of the hospital after almost 2 months :O So that's why updates have been so slow hopefully they will be quicker now that I'm home, but no promises! Thank you for not giving up on me or this story and as usual your reviews make my day plus help me to improve and they also let me know that you're still enjoying my story! So PLEASE review! 3


End file.
